Much Ado About You
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: [CH 2] "Bunga api, kalau begitu."/"Huh?"/"Bintang adalah benda langit yang berpijar dan panas, seperti matahari. Terlihat indah dari jauh namun membakar bila dari dekat." Dalam diam Jimin berpikir Jung Kook adalah bintang yang paling bersinar yang pernah Jimin lihat, dan ia harus segera menjauh sebelum panasnya membakar Jimin. [BTS - JUNGKOOK & JIMIN/KOOKMIN]
1. Chapter 1

Park Jimin berusia sembilan tahun ketika rumah kosong di sebelah rumahnya terjual dan Jimin kecil berharap tetangga barunya adalah sepasang manusia seperti ayah dan ibunya sehingga ia akan memiliki teman baru untuk diajak bermain. (Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa hanya orang baik saja yang dipercaya Tuhan untuk memiliki malaikat seperti Jimin.)

Harapannya terkabul ketika di Minggu pagi yang cerah sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di rumah kosong tersebut yang diikuti oleh sebuah mobil berbentuk kubus yang berisi banyak kardus-kardus berwarna kuning. Jimin kecil segera berlari keluar rumah dan bersamaan dengan pintu belakang mobil sedan yang terbuka menunjukkan seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya seusia dengannya.

Anak lelaki itu memeluk bola basket yang kebesaran dengan dua tangan dan Jimin kecil tidak bisa lebih senang lagi karena, _hey, sebentar lagi Jimin akan memiliki teman yang bisa mengajarinya bermain basket!_

"Hai, aku Jimin. Siapa namamu? Umurku Sembilan tahun, berapa umurmu?"

Anak lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan kepala menunduk karena Jimin tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya. Ia melirik takut-takut dari celah rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi keningnya.

"Hei, kau tidak usah takut. Aku tidak pernah menggigit temanku, kok. Tapi Cogi memang suka menggigiti Koran yang datang setiap pagi dan membuat Papa kesal, untung saja Papa menyayangi Cogi sepertiku makanya dia tidak pernah memukul Cogi meskipun dia sangan nakal."

Anak lelaki tersebut hanya menatap Jimin dengan sorot bingung. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun namun bocah berpipi gembul di hadapannya sudah mengoceh tentang hal yang tidak dimengertinya sama sekali. Jimin yang –akhirnya– menyadari ia mulai melantur langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ops, maaf aku bicara terlalu banyak. Kau pasti tidak mengerti, Cogi adalah anjing peliharaanku yang diberikan Papa dan Mama waktu ulang tahunku kemarin."

Hal itu sepertinya menarik perhatian si bocah raven karena kini matanya yang juga sama gelapnya dengan rambutnya tampak menyorot antusias.

"Kau punya– anjing?" anak itu bertanya ragu-ragu.

Jimin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ya! Cogi berumur dua tahun, warna kuning dan sangat lucu! Kau mau melihatnya?"

Anak itu bahkan tidak sempat menjawab karena Jimin sudah lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menarik anak lelaki tersebut. Bola basket di tangannya terjatuh dan menggelinding ke jalanan namun ia tidak sempat berpikir karena lagi-lagi suara Jimin menarik perhatian.

"Hei, kau belum memberitahu namamu."

Bocah raven itu menjilat bibirnya sejenak sebelum berujar. "Namaku Jung Kook."

Jimin menoleh, tersenyum begitu lebar hingga pipinya yang berisi terangkat dan membuat kedua matanya lenyap menjadi bulan sabit yang lucu. "Salam kenal, Jung Kook. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman, oke?"

Di hari pertamanya Jung Kook menginjakkan kaki di tempat tinggal barunya, ia sudah lebih dulu memasuki kamar tidur Jimin sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya sendiri. Jimin mengenalkannya pada Cogi, anak anjing berjenis Golden Retriever yang menjadi kenalan nomor dua Jung Kook setelah Jimin.

Mereka melakukan banyak hal –tentu saja dengan Jimin yang menjadi pengusul setiap permainan dan Jung Kook yang hanya mengikutinya saja- hingga keduanya kelelahan dan terlelap di tempat tidur Jimin dengan posisi kepala berkebalikan. Cogi dengan setia menunggui mereka di kaki ranjang.

Dan hal itu yang membuat akhirnya kedua orang tua Jimin berkenalan dengan tetangga baru mereka. Sekaligus menjadi awal kehidupan Jimin yang setelahnya tak pernah sekalipun dilewati tanpa kehadiran bocah raven di sisinya.

—

 **Much Ado About You  
(I didn't mean to fall in love, I'm sorry)**

 **© Nightingale**

 _A little less conversation  
and a little more touch my body  
cause I'm so into you, into you.  
(Ariana Grande – Into You)_

—

Park Jimin berusia dua belas tahun ketika dirinya mendapati sepuluh tahun Jeon Jung Kook berdiri ketakutan; bibir bergetar menahan tangis; tangan yang memegang ransel terlalu erat, dan ada tiga anak lelaki lain yang Jimin kenali sebagai murid berandalan di sekolah mereka mengelilinginya.

"Hey! Berhenti!"

Empat pasang mata menoleh bersamaan dengan sorot yang berbeda. Jimin tanpa rasa takut langsung mendorong tiga murid tersebut dan berdiri di hadapan Jung Kook berusaha melindunginya.

"Berhenti menganggu Jung Kookie! Dia tidak punya urusan dengan kalian!"

"Bocah cengeng itu salah mengerjakan dua nomor tugasku."

Alis Jimin bertaut kesal. "Memangnya kau siapa sampai Jung Kookieku harus mengerjakan tugasmu? Kerjakan sendiri sana!"

"Jangan jadi sok pahlawan, Pendek!"

Kali ini Jimin benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. "Siapa yang kau bilang pendek?! Dasar muka Monyet!" ucapan itu disertai sebuah pukulan yang tepat mengenai mata kiri anak lelaki yang menyebutnya pendek tadi.

Dan Jimin melawan tiga murid tersebut sendirian, yang pada kenyataannya memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya namun karena Jimin lebih kuat, ia berhasil memberikan masing-masing ketiga murid nakal itu dua pukulan dan satu tendangan. Jimin merasa menang meski kenyataannya ialah yang paling babak belur.

Siang itu Jimin bersembunyi di kamar Jung Kook, bersyukur karena orang tua sahabatnya sedang tidak berada di rumah dan mereka tidak perlu mendapat masalah lebih dari ini.

"Adu-duh, aduh, pelan-pelan, Kookie!"

Jimin meringis ketika kapas berbalut obat merah itu menyentuh sudut alisnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menutup mata agar tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Seorang lelaki sejati pantang menangis, apalagi menangis di depan Jung Kook yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Ini karena _Hyung_ sangat suka bertindak ceroboh." Ujar Jung Kook sembari menempelkan plester dengan motif bola basket di kening Jimin yang terluka. "Kenapa _Hyung_ harus bertindak sok pahlawan seperti tadi, _sih?_ Lihat yang terjadi sekarang."

"Hei, aku sedang menyelamatkanmu!" Jimin berusaha membela diri. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku selama ini mereka ternyata mem- _bully_ mu?"

"Karena aku tahu akhirnya pasti begini." Jung Kook membereskan _first-aid kit_ yang tadi dipakainya dengan tekun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya sehingga yang bisa Jimin pandangi hanyalah puncak kepala Jung Kook dan surai gelapnya yang menjuntai lembut. _"Hyung_ akan melakukan persis seperti tadi, mengerjakan PR seperti itu bukan masalah besar daripada harus mengobati luka _Hyung,_ itu merepotkan tahu."

Jung Kook mengatakannya seolah ia keberatan dengan kegiatan membersihkan luka seperti ini, kenyataannya adalah Jung Kook menjadi begitu terampil membersihkan luka karena Jimin adalah manusia kelewat ceroboh. Ia bisa terjatuh sendiri meski tidak ada lubang, batu, atau apapun yang bisa mengganggu langkahnya. Ketika Jung Kook bertanya kenapa ia bisa terjatuh, jawaban anak itu hanya _'Ya terjatuh saja, tidak parah kok.'_ seraya menampilkan cengiran tak berdosa miliknya.

Jika yang mendengarnya orang lain, mungkin dia sudah akan tersinggung karena sikap yang ditunjukkan Jung Kook sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa terima kasih karena sudah diselamatkan. Anak itu bahkan lebih memilih menggerutu tentang _betapa merepotkannya._ Namun karena yang mendengarnya adalah Jimin –dan selalu hanya Jimin– maka ia dengan mudah tahu bahwa Jung Kook hanya tidak mau melihatnya terluka. Itulah alasan kenapa Jung Kook tidak memberitahunya masalah pembullyan itu. Lebih baik ia yang mengerjakann soal-soal itu daripada harus melihat wajah dan tubuh Jimin yang lebam di beberapa bagian.

Maka dari itu Jimin hanya tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus belakang kepala Jung Kook hingga ke tengkuknya. Ia melakukan itu beberapa kali karena tahu Jung Kook sangat menyukainya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Anak-anak itu tidak akan berani mengganggumu lagi. Pukulanku tadi pasti sudah bisa membuat mereka kapok."

"Tapi kau mendapat tonjokan lebih parah." Sergah Jung Kook disertai dengusan.

"Hei, hei, ini adalah bukti bahwa aku ini lelaki sejati yang dengan berani menolong _dongsaeng_ manisnya."

"Tapi apa yang mereka katakan itu benar, _hyung."_

"Apa?" Tanya yang lebih tua dengan sebelas alis terangkat karena penasaran.

" _Hyung_ memang pendek."

" _YA!_ JEON JUNG KOOK!"

"Hahahaha."

Pada akhirnya kedua orang tua Jimin mengetahui perkelahian tersebut ketika keesokan harinya tubuh putra sulung Park terserang demam tinggi karena luka di tubuhnya. Jimin tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu dan Jung Kook menghabiskan malamnya tidur di rumah keluarga Park, menemani sahabatnya.

—

Jimin terpilih sebagai presiden sekolah ketika kelas dua dan terkenal sebagai anggota klub _dance_ yang berbakat. Ia menjadi siswa kesayangan guru karena kepintarannya. Sifatnya yang ramah dan rendah hati membuatnya disukai oleh banyak orang disekelilingnya.

Banyak teman-temannya yang berusaha menjadi sahabatnya namun satu-satunya orang yang Jimin labeli sebagai _best friend forever_ hanyalah bocah pemalu yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak berusia sembilan tahun. Maka dari itu, ketika Jung Kook akhirnya lulus sekolah dasar dan mendaftar di SMP yang sama dengan Jimin, ia tidak bisa lebih dari senang.

" _Tentu saja aku akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan_ Hyung! _Memangnya aku mau kemana lagi?"_

Ia tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum setiap kali kalimat Jung Kook terngiang di kepalanya. Senyum itu bahkan bertahan meski jam terakhir diisi dengan kuis mendadak mata pelajaran Kimia yang membuat seluruh teman-teman Jimin merasa mual, tapi tidak, senyuman itu tetap ada.

"Jung Kookie!"

Jimin langsung menghampiri Jung Kook begitu upacara penerimaan siwa baru selesai. Ia menghambur dan menarik sahabatnya dalam satu rangkulan erat. Jung Kook yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan para siswa di sekitar mereka berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Wah, perasaanku saja atau memang sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku?" Tanya Jimin seraya berusaha mengukur perbedaan tingginya dengan yang lebih muda.

Jawaban Jung Kook hanyalah cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

Ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, ia membawa Jung Kook berkeliling sekolah dan menceritakan segala hal yang diketahuinya. Ada kesenangan tersendiri yang Jung Kook rasakan ketika akhirnya ia bisa kembali berjalan bersama Jimin mengenakan seragam yang sama. Perbedaan usia mereka membuat Jung Kook hanya bisa bersama Jimin di tahun pertamanya saja karena pada saat itu Jimin sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi akan lulus. Namun diam-diam Jung Kook sedang mengusahakan sesuatu agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Jimin.

"Ah, kau harus mendaftar ke klub danceku, oke?"

Jung Kook tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Jimin kembali bersuara. Mereka sedang berada di kantin dan Jung Kook bisa merasakan tatapan penuh penasaran yang menusuk tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak suka menari, _Hyung._ kau tahu itu."

" _Bullshit."_ Jimin menyanggah ketus. "Aku tahu kau menghapal koreografi banyak _girlgroup,_ Kookie-ah. Jangan coba-coba membohongiku."

Rona merah samar muncul di kedua pipinya yang seperti porselen. "Da-dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Jung-Koo-kie." Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah sahabatnya yang kini mengingatkannya akan buah ceri yang dijadikan hiasan banyak kue. _"Aigooo. You're so cute."_

Kalimat Jimin membuat semu di pipi Jung Kook menyebar. Dengan gemas ia menyambar _French fries_ yang dipesannya dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah Jimin yang masih tertawa.

"Siapa yang sebut kau _cute, Peewee?"_

" _You brat!"_ Jimin berusaha menendang tulang kering Jung Kook di bawah meja namun gagal.

Jung Kook tertawa. Menggoda Jimin merupakan keseharian Jung Kook karena ia tahu sangat mudah memancing reaksi pemuda tersebut, dan Jung Kook sama sekali tidak merasa takut karena Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar marah padanya. Tidak sekalipun.

Satu sekolah mulai berbisik-bisik tentang 'siswa baru' yang selama di sekolah terus mengekori presiden sekolah, bahkan menunggu hingga kegiatan klub Jimin selesai. Jung Kook mendengarnya, _merasakannya,_ namun Jung Kook sama sekali tidak pusing akan hal tersebut. Itu tidak seperti ia tidak menduga sebelumnya. Jimin selalu menjadi bintang yang bersinar dimanapun dia berada, sinarnya menghangatkan hingga semua makhluk di sekitarnya tanpa sadar tertarik untuk mendekat.

Selalu saja ada yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata iri, namun Jung Kook tidak peduli. Jimin ada bersamanya dan itu yang terpenting.

Keduanya akhirnya meninggalkan area sekolah ketika matahari hampir menyentuh ujung cakrawala. Cahayanya berwarna keemasan dan pohon Sakura yang di tanam rapi di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui menggugurkan kelopaknya. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang nyaman hingga akhirnya Jimin memecahnya.

"Aku senang kita bisa pulang bersama lagi."

Disaat-saat seperti ini, ketika tidak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka, Jung Kook membuka segala perisai yang dipasangnya. Disaat seperti ini Jung Kook berani berkata jujur kepada Jimin, _hanya_ kepada Jimin.

"Aku harap kita bisa terus melakukannya." Ujar Jung Kook pelan.

Ia tidak menatap yang lebih tua ketika mengatakan itu, melainkan menengadah ke arah matahari yang perlahan tenggelam, seolah berdoa agar harapannya terkabul. Dan Jimin untuk sejenak terpaku, sifat kekanakan yang selalu melekat pada Jung Kook tergantikan dengan aura lelaki dewasa. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana bulu mata Jung Kook yang gelap hampir menyentuh pipinya yang pucat, garis rahangnya yang terlihat jelas dari posisi Jimin saat ini, atau bagaimana jakun Jung Kook yang kini terlihat semakin menonjol di lehernya yang panjang.

Namun dalam sekejap perasaan itu menghilang karena Jung Kook akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan dua gigi depannya yang lebih besar, terlihat begitu lucu dan kekanakan.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, iya kan, _Hyungie?"_

Jimin berkedip pelan, berpikir apa yang tadi dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi semata karena, Jung Kook selamanya akan menjadi adiknya yang manis dan menggemaskan. Ia mengasak puncak kepala Jung Kook keras, senyum lebar juga terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Kita akan bersama selamanya. _Best friend forever!"_

—

Liburan musim panas, Jimin dan Jung Kook pergi ke sebuah karnaval yang diadakan di tengah kota. Mereka berusaha memanfaatkan waktu libur sebaik mungkin mengingat Jimin sebentar lagi akan sibuk belajar untuk ujian masuk SMA. Karnavalnya dimulai pukul enam sore dan akan ada pertunjukan kembang api pukul sepuluh malam. SMP kelas satu Jeon Jung Kook tidak sabar untuk segera kesana, ia berusaha berjalan sesantai mungkin namun Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas semangat menggebu-gebu yang terpancar di iris obsidian sahabatnya.

Hari itu harusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Hari yang harusnya menjadi salah satu kenangan yang Jung Kook miliki bersama Jimin untuk dimasukkan ke dalam daftar _Days with Shorty-hyung_ miliknya. Namun yang terjadi justru sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya walau sedetik.

Jimin sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim sementara Jung Kook sedang berada di salah satu _stand_ yang menyajikan pertarungan Iron Man melawan musuhnya. Jung Kook adalah penggemar fanatik Iron Man dan tentu saja Robert Downey Jr. adalah aktor favoritnya. Jimin sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai tokoh Avengers yang satu itu, menurutnya Tony Stark itu ceroboh dan keras kepala. Ia lebih menyukai Captain America.

Dua _cone_ es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla (tentu saja yang vanilla milik Jung Kook) baru saja berpindah ke tangan Jimin ketika sebuah ledakan terdengar. Jimin sontak menoleh dan melihat orang-orang dengan ekspresi panik mulai berlarian. Jantung Jimin terasa berhenti begitu ia menyadari arah datangnya ledakan itu.

 _Kookie_.

Jimin tidak pernah berlari secepat itu seumur hidupnya karena yang ada di kepalanya saat itu hanyalah satu nama.

"Jung Kook!"

Jimin berlari melawan arus manusia yang berusaha keluar dari wilayah karnaval itu secepatnya. Suara ledakan –kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya– kembali terdengar dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jimin mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor dari mulutnya.

" _Fuck."_ Umpatnya kesal. Orang-orang ini membuat langkahnya terhambat. "Jung Kook!" ia berjinjit, memanjangkan leher sebisa mungkin agar bisa menangkap siluet bocah bersurai arang dengan kaca mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

"Jeon Jung Kook!"

" _Hyung!"_

Langkah Jimin terhenti. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke segala penjuru hingga akhirnya berhenti pada sosok Jung Kook yang berdiri ketakutan. Wajahnya dibanjiri air mata, kebingungan dan rasa takut tergambar jelas di mata bulatnya.

"Kookie!" Jimin berteriak sekali lagi dan kali ini yang lebih muda menangkapnya dengan jelas.

" _Hyung!"_

Helaan napas lega berhembus begitu melihat Jung Kooknya bai-baik saja. Namun perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama, Jung Kook berdiri tak jauh dari tiang penyangga tenda dan Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tiang itu tampak goyah dan akan segera jatuh.

"Jung Kook! Menyingkir dari sana!"

Jimin kembali berteriak, namun ia terlambat menyadari salah cidera pada kaki kiri Jung Kook sehingga setiap berusaha melangkah anak itu langsung meringis kesakitan. Mata Jimin membelalak ngeri melihat tiang itu semakin bergoyang, bergerak miring ke titik dimana Jung Kook berdiri.

"JUNG KOOK AWAS!"

Jimin berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah Jung Kook, menubruk tubuh anak itu hingga terjengkang tepat sebelum tiang itu mengenai kepala sahabatnya. Namun sesuatu menimpa kakinya dengan keras, terlalu keras karena setelahnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

—

Hal pertama yang Jung Kook tangkap ketika membuka mata adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih pucat. Itu bukan warna langit-langit kamarnya, juga bukan langit-langit kamar Jimin.

Jimin.

Ingatan tentang kejadian sebelumnya membanjiri kepala Jung Kook seperti air dingin dan menyadarkan seluruh inderanya yang sebelumnya masih berkabut. Ia bangkit dan saat itulah Jung Kook menyadari ada selang kecil yang terhubung ke pembuluh darahnya, juga perban yang membalut kepalanya.

Ia ada di rumah sakit.

Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu namun ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara ibunya dan juga ibu Jimin. Ia ingin memanggil ibunya namun kalimat ibunya membuatnya membatalkan niat tersebut.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Baek Hyun- _ah."_ Itu ibu Jung Kook yang berbicara, namun ia tidak mengerti kenapa suara ibunya bergetar seolah ia sedang menahan tangis.

"Itu bukan salah Kookie, ini adalah kecelakaan. Jimin sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Itu suara Bibi Baek Hyun, ibu Jimin.

"Baek Hyun benar, kau tidak perlu bersedih, Luhan." Ayah Jimin juga ikut menyahut.

Gelenyar aneh menjalari tulang belakang Jung Kook. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini. Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin?

"Tapi- bagaimana caranya-" kalimat Baek Hyun tersendat dan Jung Kook menanti dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Bagaimana kalian mengatakan pada Jimin bahwa dia- dia tidak akan bisa menari lagi? Kakinya-"

Jung Kook tidak bisa lagi menangkap lanjutan kalimat ibunya. Telinganya berdenging dengan suara yang memekakkan namun ucapan ibunya menempel erat di dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Kaki Jimin terluka. Jimin tidak akan bisa menari lagi. Dan itu semua terjadi karena ia menyelamatkan Jung Kook.

Ia tidak sadar berapa lama ia bertahan di posisinya karena tahu-tahu ibunya sudah membuka pintu dan langsung menghambur ke arah Jung Kook ketika tahu anaknya sudah sadar. Ia tidak bisa merasakan ciuman sang ibu di seluruh wajahnya, juga usapan lembut tangan ayahnya di tengkuk, atau membalas senyuman tulus Bibi Baek Hyun yang sangat keibuan, sangat _Jimin._

Jung Kook seolah mendengar sesuatu di dalam dadanya retak. Ia sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan senyuman itu.

Menjelang tengah malam, ketika koridor lorong rumah sakit mulai sepi dan tak ada lagi langkah kaki yang saling berbenturan, Jung Kook bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia membawa tiang infus bersamanya karena tidak berani mencabut ujung selang itu dari punggung tangannya. Ia tadi mendengar orang dewasa di sekitarnya menyebutkan nomor ruangan Jimin.

Jung Kook mendorong pintu sepelan mungkin, sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkan sosok yang sedang beristirahat di dalam sana. Namun nyatanya Jimin tidak tidur, ia duduk di atas ranjangnya tanpa ada cela untuk rasa kantuk menyelinap disana. Senyumnya lantas terkembang melihat sosok yang akhirnya terlihat ketika pintu terbuka semakin lebar.

"Kookie!" panggilnya riang, terdengar lebih seperti pekikan karena keadaan di sekitar mereka yang tanpa suara.

Untuk beberapa saat Jung Kook hanya berdiri disana. Manik obsidiannya menangkap senyum Jimin yang entah bagaimana caranya mampu membuat ruangan itu menjadi lebih terang.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Cepat kesini!"

Jimin melambaikan tangan padanya dan Jung Kook seolah kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkah pelan hingga berdiri di sebelah Jimin. Setengah tubuh yang lebih tua tertutup selimut, dan dada Jung Kook berdenyut nyeri mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi di bawah selimut tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kepalamu terasa sakit?"

Jari Jimin mengusap perban yang membelit kepalanya dan Jung Kook merasa ia bisa mati karena rasa bersalah saat itu juga. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah meneteskan air mata jika saja Jimin tidak menyebutkannya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa menangis? Apakah sesakit itu?"

Jung Kook tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya membiarkan Jimin menariknya lebih dekat hingga terduduk di atas ranjang Jimin untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Ssh, tidak apa-apa. Kata dokter kau hanya terkena gegar otak ringan. Besok kau sudah bisa pulang, tenang saja."

"Kakimu." Ujar Jung Kook disela airmatanya dan saat itulah Jimin akhirnya mengerti alasan dari tangis sahabatnya. "K-kau tidak akan bisa menangis lagi, _Hyung._ Maafkan aku."

Meski begitu senyum Jimin masih bertahan disana, penuh kasih saying dan pemujaan yang tidak pantas Jung Kook dapatkan. "Tidak apa-apa Kookie. Itu bukan masalah besar. Hanya tidak bisa menari, bukannya tidak bisa berjalan."

Bohong. Itu adalah kebohongan besar. Jung Kook tahu seberapa besar kecintaan Jimin akan menari. Ia bermimpi menjadi seorang penari yang hebat sepuluh tahun ke depan, berdiri di atas panggung meliukkan tubuh di hadapan banyak orang. Menari adalah hidup Jimin dan kini ia kehilangannya.

"Hiks. Maafkan aku, _Hyung._ Aku menyesal."

Terasa lucu karena seharusnya Jiminlah yang menangis saat ini dan Jung Kook menjadi orang yang menenangkannya. Namun saat ini Jiminlah yang menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan punggungnya lembut. Ia tidak melihat ada bekas air mata di sudut mata Jimin namun Jung Kook sekedar lebih dari tahu bahwa Jimin merasa begitu sedih.

 _Tidak masalah._ Pikir Jung Kook disela-sela isakannya. _Aku yang akan menangis untuk kita berdua._

Jung Kook menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin yang terbalut baju pasien rumah sakit. Pakaiannya beraroma antiseptik namun Jung Kook justru teringat akan rumput segar di halaman belakang rumah Jimin, tempat keduanya menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bermain.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Kookie." Ujar Jimin di atas puncak kepala yang lebih tua. "Kau selamat, dan itulah yang terpenting."

Jung Kook terlalu tenggelam dalam tangisnya sendiri untuk mengerti bahwa bagi Jimin, kehilangan mimpi terbesarnya tidak lebih buruk ketimbang membayangkan Jung Kook tertimpa tiang sialan itu.

"Hei, Kook, aku punya permintaan."

Jung Kook mengangkat wajahnya dengan sorot bertanya. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin meminta sesuatu dari yang lebih muda. "Apa itu, _Hyung?"_

"Teruslah menari." Pinta Jimin. Tangannya memainkan rambut di belakang telinga Jung Kook. "Aku kan begini karena menyelamatkanmu, jadi kau harus terus menari. Dengan begitu kapanpun aku rindu menari kau harus melakukannya untukku."

"Oke." Jung Kook mengangguk sekali.

"Eoh? Sungguh?" kini justru Jimin yang terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Jung Kook akan mengiyakan ucapannya begitu cepat. Jimin bahkan setengah bercanda mengatakannya.

Yang lebih muda kembali mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku akan terus menari demi _Hyung._ Aku berjanji."

—

Jung Kook menepati janjinya. Ia bahkan melakukan melebihi yang Jimin pinta. Anak itu berhasil meraih juara pertama lomba menari yang disponsori oleh sebuah agensi terkenal. Jung Kook bahkan ditawari menjadi trainee di agensi tersebut namun ditolaknya. Alasannya sederhana, ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikmati masa mudanya. Dan ketika Jung Kook naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima piala dan hadiahnya, Jiminlah yang bertepuk tangan paling keras.

"JEON JUNGKOOKIE _JJANG!"_ Jimin berteriak dari dasar paru-parunya.

Jung Kook mendengarnya, ia mengangkat piala tersebut seolah mengatakan, _"Aku memenangkan ini untukmu, Hyung."_

Jeon Jung Kook adalah anak yang berbakat. Ia memiliki kemampuan dalam banyak bidang, ia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dari seluruh siswa di tiap tahunnya, hasil gambarnya selalu membuat Jimin terpesona _(benarkah kau ini masih SMP?!),_ ia juga pandai mengambil gambar, juga seorang atlit sekaligus penari.

Jimin seolah melihat kupu-kupu yang selama ini bersembunyi mulai menunjukkan sayapnya yang memikat. Sedikit demi sedikit cangkang kepompong yang mengurungnya retak dan Jung Kook perlahan terbebas. Sahabatnya adalah anak yang sangat berbakat, maka dari itu ketika si kelas dua SMA Jimin melihat Jung Kook berjalan ke atas podium untuk memberikan pidato sebagai siswa dengan nilai ujian masuk tertinggi, ia tidak bisa lebih kagum lagi.

" _Hyung!"_ Jung Kook langsung berlari ke arahnya begitu upacara selesai, keadaan sekitar mereka entah kenapa membuat Jimin mengalami déjà vu.

"Bagaimana bisa-" kalimat Jimin terhenti, bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Bukannya kau baru kelas tiga?"

"Akselerasi, _Hyung."_

Satu kata itu menjelaskan semuanya. Oh, tentu saja Jung Kook bisa mengikuti program akselerasi, kenapa Jimin masih harus merasa heran?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Tanya Jimin lagi, kali ini lebih bercampur kesal. Jung Kook hampir setiap hari datang ke rumahnya dan anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa sekalipun.

" _Surprise?"_

Jimin mendengus, ia ingin bersikap marah namun senyuman Jung Kook membuatnya tidak sanggup merasa kesal lebih lama. "Jangan pulang lebih dulu, oke?"

"Eh, _Hyung,_ maaf aku tidak bisa." Jung Kook menyanggah dengan wajah murung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengembalikan formulir pendaftaran klub menari sepulang sekolah, _Hyung."_

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggumu."

Jung Kook kembali menggeleng. "Mark- _hyung_ mengadakan pesta penyambutan, semua anggota baru harus ikut dan aku tidak tahu pestanya selesai jam berapa."

Mark adalah teman sekelas Jimin namun tidak akrab dengannya. Ia resmi menjadi kapten tim basket bulan lalu menggantikan senior mereka yang sudah naik kelas tiga. Bagaimana Jimin bisa lupa? Tentu saja Jung Kook akan mendaftar klub basket, itu adalah hobinya sejak kecil.

Jimin ingin kembali membantah namun Jung Kook mendahuluinya. _"Hyung_ pulang duluan saja."

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu." Jimin berusaha keras menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ia berpikir mereka bisa kembali melakukan banyak hal bersama mengingat kini keduanya kembali berada di sekolah yang sama. Namun pada akhirnya Jimin kembali tersenyum. "Semangat, Kookie!"

Mungkin lusa mereka bisa pulang bersama.

—

Namun tidak begitu. Jung Kook mendadak begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya sehingga ia hampir setiap hari pulang sekolah menjelang pukul sepuluh malam. Rutinitas malam mereka perlahan-lahan terlupakan. Tidak ada lagi kegiatan menonton film bersama di rumah Jimin setiap malam Jumat, atau pergi ke 7 Eleven sabtu sore, atau bermain basket di tengah malam kapanpun salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa tidur.

Jung Kook selalu pulang dalam keadaan lelah dan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya hanyalah membersihkan diri sebelum membenamkan wajah ke bantalnya yang empuk.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin merasa kesepian. Meski begitu ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jung Kook, tidak mengeluh pada orang tuanya atau orang tua Jung Kook. Jimin tahu Jung Kook sedang berusaha keras meraih apa yang diinginkannya, jadi Jimin pikir bukan masalah Jung Kook tidak bisa lagi sering-sering menemaninya. Rasa kesepian ini bukan apa-apa.

Itu. Sampai sebuah kejadian besar menghancurkan keyakinan yang selama ini digenggam Jimin.

Ny. Park sakit parah. Dokter mengatakan banyak hal yang tidak bisa diterima oleh nalar Jimin. Sejak kapan? Selama ini ibunya selalu terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Senyumnya masih sama seperti yang selama ini Jimin lihat. Semua bayangan itu pecah dan menunjukkan kondisi Baek Hyun yang sesungguhnya.

Ia kehilangan banyak massa tubuhnya, tulang selangka menonjol, dan lingkaran hitam yang meggantung di bawah matanya. Rambut panjangnya kehilangan cahaya, surai itu selalu terasa lembut di bawah usapan tangan Jimin, hal yang sangat disukainya karena hal itu menurun padanya. Terlihat berkilau ketika sang ibu berjalan di bawah cahaya matahari, cokelat yang terang.

"Hei, Sayang." Ibunya menyapa ketika Jimin hanya terpaku di pintu masuk. "Kemarilah."

Terakhir kali Jimin menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit adalah ketika kakinya cedera dan waktu itu ia berdoa semoga tidak lagi mengalami cedera parah sehingga harus datang ke tempat ini lagi.

Jimin tidak sakit atau terluka, namun alasan kedatangannya kesini jauh lebih buruk dari semua kemungkinan yang pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, _Sweetheart?"_ Baek Hyun bertanya lagi.

"Baik-baik saja." Jimin berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Tidak perlu cemas, anak Mama ini sangat pintar."

Satu hal yang sama, Jimin sadar. Senyum ibunya masih secerah kemarin seolah hidupnya tidak sedang digerogoti oleh penyakit sialan.

"Mama tahu, dan Mama sangat bangga padamu, Jiminnie."

Jimin meraih tangan ibunya dan mengecup ruas-ruas jari wanita itu yang melengkung dalam. Ia membaringkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Baek Hyun agar tidak melihat matanya yang kini basah.

"Ma, Mama akan baik-baik saja kan? Cepatlah sembuh Ma."

"Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Mama tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Siapa yang akan mengurusmu dan Papamu? Kalian berdua sama cerobohnya."

Jimin bisa merasakan senyuman sang ibu, dan ia bergantung pada kalimat tersebut.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Papa, setidaknya aku bisa mengikat dasiku sendiri."

Baek Hyun terkekeh dan Jimin berpura-pura tidak merasakan napas ibunya yang kacau di telinganya.

"Bagus, setidaknya kau bisa menggantikan tugas Mama selama di rumah sakit, oke?"

"Tentu, Ma. Apapun yang Mama inginkan."

Baek Hyun mengecup puncak kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang dan Jimin berusaha keras menahan isakan yang terancam keluar dari mulutnya.

Ibunya menghela napas panjang. "Jiminnie, Jiminnie, Jiminnie." Gumam Baek Hyun pelan. "Anak Mama yang paling pintar di dunia."

Jimin terkekeh, kalimat itu biasa diucapkan Baek Hyun ketika Jimin menangis sewaktu kecil. Ia akan menggumamkan kalimat itu terus menerus hingga tangis si Jimin kecil terhenti.

"Ma, malam ini aku tidur dengan Mama, boleh?"

"Dasar manja, berapa usiamu?"

"Ma…"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Bayi Besar. Kemarilah."

Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sang ibu, namun kali ini Baek Hyunlah yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada anaknya dan Jimin dengan senang hati memerangkap tubuh ringkih ibunya dalam pelukan. Hatinya mati-matian merapalkan doa yang sama kepada penghuni langit.

 _Tolong jangan ambil ibuku. Kumohon…_

Namun tidak peduli seberapa banyak Jimin berdoa, pada akhirnya ibunya tetap diambil dari sisinya. Baek Hyun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya malam itu juga dan Jimin merasakan seolah kehilangan sepotong tangan atau kakinya, mungkin juga seluruh inderanya.

Sepanjang acara pemakaman Baek Hyun, Jimin terus menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang menunduk, menangis dalam diam. Ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tetangga dan kerabat jauhnya yang datang memberikan simpati. Bahkan ketika Luhan memeluknya dengan air mata bercucuran, Jimin masih belum menemukan kemampuan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bersabarlah, Sayang." Luhan berbisik di telinga Jimin. "Jung Kook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

Jung Kook.

Anehnya Jimin sama sekali melupakan tentang sahabatnya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Ia baru sadar sudah hampir seminggu Jung Kook pergi ke luar kota mengikuti lomba menggambar tingkat nasional dan rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar suaranya.

Mendadak nama Jung Kook terasa begitu asing di telinganya. Mungkin, pikir Jimin, Jung Kook tidak sepenting itu dalam hidupnya. Yah, mungkin.

Anggapan Jimin salah, karena suara ketukan pintu yang disusul panggilan _hyung_ lembut dari Jung Kook seolah mampu menembus kabut tebal yang mengelilingi dunia Jimin selama lima hari terakhir. Dengan tergopoh ia membuka pintu dan disambut dengan aroma parfum Jung Kook yang bercampur dengan keringat dan bau matahari. Bukan perpaduan yang manis namun Jimin menemukan dirinya bernapas dengan lega untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia tanpa sadar mengendusi aroma Jung Kook dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dada sahabatnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, _Hyung."_ suara Jung Kook terdengar begitu sedih di telinganya. "Harusnya aku disampingmu, harusnya-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kookie." Sanggah yang lebih tua. Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Yang penting kau sudah kembali."

Tatapan Jung Kook mengandung sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jimin tafsirkan dalam bentuk kata. Sepasang netra Jung Kook begitu gelap, namun anehnya Jimin sanggup melihat gugusan bintang yang beribu banyaknya di dalam sana. Dan jantung Jimin mendadak berubah kacau ketika Jung Kook memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan satu kecupan lembut di keningnya. Bibir Jung Kook bertahan lebih lama dan Jimin bisa mendengar tarikan napas Jung Kook seolah menghirup udara dari rambut Jimin.

Rasanya bagai ribuan abad ketika akhirnya Jung Kook menarik bibirnya dan kembali memeluk yang lebih tua. Erat, kuat, hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. _Hyung_ masih punya aku, paman Chan Yeol, _eomma_ dan _appa. Hyung_ takkan pernah sendirian."

Ibunya baru saja meninggalkannya, bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa baik-baik saja? Tapi mungkin, pikir Jimin, sahabatnya mengetahui bagaimana masa depan bekerja lebih dari dirinya jadi Jimin akan percaya.

—

Sebulan setelahnya, Jimin dan ayahnya mulai menemukan ritme kehidupan mereka kembali. Tidak seutuh sebelumnya, namun Jimin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus kuat. Ayahnya membutuhkan setiap titik dorongan yang bisa diraihnya.

Jimin menepati janjinya pada mendiang sang ibu. Ia bangun lebih pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan halaman, dan membangunkan ayahnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor.

"Pa, sudah selesai?"

Jimin melongok ke kamar Chan Yeol dan menemukan sang ayah tengah berdiri di depan cermin, berkutat dengan dasi yang menggantung di lehernya. Kerutan di dahi sang ayah membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Anak Nakal." Ujar Chan Yeol setengah kesal.

Jimin yang sudah siap dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya mendekat, ia memutar tubuh jangkung ayahnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan kemudian mengambil alih dasi di tangan Chan Yeol.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang Papa belum bisa menyimpul dasi sendiri, sih?"

Ayahnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Papa tidak pernah perlu mempelajarinya, Nak. Ibumu-"

Kalimat Chan Yeol terhenti. Mengangkat topik tentang mendiang istrinya selalu dihindari Chan Yeol namun lidahnya bergerak sendiri diluar kesadarannya. Jimin langsung menunjukkan senyum melihat ekspresi Chan Yeol yang berubah murung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan mengikatkan dasi Papa mulai sekarang, oke?"

Sorot mata Chan Yeol adalah perpaduan sedih, terenyuh, dan syukur karena anaknya masih sanggup tersenyum di tengah-tengah keadaan sulit mereka.

"Kau benar-benar persis ibumu. Luar dan dalam." Ujar Chan Yeol dengan sorot mengenang. Tatapannya terarah ke figura Baek Hyun yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar ke kamera hingga matanya tenggelam menyisakan bulan sabit yang sejak dulu selalu membuat napas Chan Yeol terhambat. "Pertama kali melihat Mamamu, ia menumpahkan saus spageti di kepalaku. Papa sangat ingin marah karena telah dipermalukan di tengah-tengah kafetaria kampus, namun ketika Mamamu tertawa, Papa pikir Papa baru saja bertemu dengan titisan matahari."

Jimin berusaha menelan gumpalan yang menghambat tenggorokannya. Bayangan sang ibu ketika remaja, dengan _sweater_ rejutan dan rok selutut menari di benaknya. Pasti sangat cantik.

"Suara tawanya terdengar renyah dan menenangkan. Lalu ketika ia tersenyum," Chan Yeol mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jimin. Tangannya yang besar menangkup wajah Jimin dengan mudah. "-dunia menjadi sepuluh kali lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Persis seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca, karena semenjak Baek Hyun meninggal ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin mendengar ayahnya bicara lumayan lama. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya namun Jimin berusaha menarik cairan itu kembali ke dalam matanya. "Tentu saja. Aku kan anak Mama."

Chan Yeol ikut tersenyum. Ia menarik Jimin dan merangkul anaknya erat. Baek Hyun memang sudah tiada, tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki matahari kecilnya yang hangat, yang harus Chan Yeol jaga.

"Papa minta maaf sudah mengacuhkanmu selama ini."

Si anak menggeleng di dada Chan Yeol. "Itu bukan salah Papa. Kita semua memang butuh waktu."

"Terima kasih sudah bertahan bersamaku, Jimin. Papa sangat menyayangimu."

Senyum Jimin terkembang, matanya menatap figura sang Ibu yang seolah juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi Papa."

 _Tenang saja, Ma. Aku dan Papa akan baik-baik saja._

Pandangan Jimin beralih ke jam dan ia langsung tersadar. "Astaga! Aku sudah terlambat, ayo cepat berangkat!"

"Hahaha."

"PAPA! Berhenti tertawa dan cepatlah!"

—

Jimin kembali melalui hari-harinya dengan senyuman. Ia masih Jimin si ramah yang disukai banyak orang. Sosok yang dengan senang hati membantu siapapun yang datang padanya. Ia masih Park Jimin yang bersahabat dengan Jeon Jung Kook.

Disaat Jimin masih tetap sama, Jeon Jung Kook justru terus melesat seperti roket. Di kelas dua, Jung Kook menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Selama dua tahu berturut-turut anak itu terpilih sebagai _Platinum Student,_ sebutan untuk siswa dengan nilai gemilang di bidang akademik dan non-akademik. Jung Kook berhasil menyabet semuanya.

Dan mendadak Jimin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa menatap Jung Kook tanpa harus mendongakkan kepala. Kini tinggi Jimin bahkan tidak mencapai telinga Jung Kook. Sekarang Jung Kook dengan leluasa mengacak rambut Jimin seolah dirinya tidak lebih tua dua tahun dari Jung Kook.

Anak yang dulu biasanya menunduk malu ketika bertemu dengan orang baru kini berubah menjadi sosok yang mengambilkan Jimin _snack_ yang berada di rak teratas. Bocah yang dulu sangat mengidolakan _Iron Man_ beralih menjadi pecinta lagu-lagu BigBang, Bieber, atau Linkin Park.

Kookie yang dulu selalu mencebik menggemaskan dengan pipi tembam dan mata berkaca-kaca bertransformasi menjadi sesosok laki-laki dewasa dengan rahang tegas, hidung sempurna, dan tubuh atletis bak model di berbagai majalah. Aroma Jung Kook yang biasanya perpaduan antara vanilla dan matahari berganti menjadi aroma parfum maskulin yang membuat Jimin pusing.

Jimin tidak tahu dari mana pemikiran itu, karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu kusam ketika berdiri di sebelah sahabatnya. Jung Kook kini selalu ditkelilingi oleh orang-orang populer. Hansol si blasteran Amerika-Asia, Hani si ketua pemandu sorak yang menarik, Min Gyu si _striker_ handal klub sepak bola, dan masih banyak lagi. Entah sejak kapan, yang bisa mendekati Jung Kook hanyalah siswa yang datang ke sekolah diantar supir pribadi atau model sampul majalah.

Dan Jimin bukanlah salah satu dari yang disebutkan diatas. Ia hanyalah anak pegawai kantoran biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk dibanggakan. Tentu saja Jimin masih menjadi siswa yang cemerlang, ia selalu mendapat nilai semester tertinggi untuk angkatannya. Namun itu seolah tertutupi oleh pesona Jung Kook yang mampu menyilaukan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Dibandingkan Jung Kook, Jimin hanyalah siswa biasa yang kebetulan memiliki otak sedikit encer.

Jung Kook tidak melakukan atau mengatakan apapun, namun perasaan itu seolah mengigitnya dari dalam. Maka ketika Jung Kook mengajaknya ikut acara _camping_ yang diadakan teman-temannya, Jimin menolak dengan halus. Ia tidak bisa duduk bersama kumpulan siswa populer yang setiap hari datang ke sekolah dengan kendaraan yang berbeda sementara Jimin hanya menggunakan jasa bus untuk sampai ke sana.

Pada dasarnya Jimin selalu menolak semua ajakan Jung Kook jika teman-teman Jung Kook juga ikut. Ia sudah bukan lagi bagian wajib dari seluruh aktivitas pemuda tersebut. Jung Kook sudah berani melakukan banyak hal tanpa dirinya. Jimin tahu sahabatnya sering pergi ke _night club_ di malam hari ketika orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah, melakukan balapan liar di jalanan sepi, berpesta, dan banyak hal lain yang sering dilakukan remaja seusia mereka.

 _[Hyung_ benar-benar tidak mau ikut?] Jung Kook bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Jimin menghembuskan napas lelah. "Maaf, Jung Kook, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Papa di rumah sendirian."

Jimin berbohong. Ayahnya bahkan sudah dua hari tidak pulang ke rumah. Chan Yeol sedang ada di luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Namun Jimin tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jung Kook.

Terdengar helaan napas dari ujung sana. Bayangan wajah kecewa Jung Kook entah kenapa membuat Jimin merasa sudah melakukan hal yang salah. [Ba-bagaimana kalau- apa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang? Aku bisa bilang ke teman-temanku aku-]

"Tidak, Jung Kook." Jimin menukas terlalu cepat. Kalimatnya keluar agak kasar sehingga terdengar Jimin membenci gagasan kedatangan Jung Kook ke rumahnya. "Ma- maksudku kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bersenang-senanglah disana, oke?"

Ada jeda yang mendebarkan sebelum akhirnya suara Jung Kook kembali terdengar. [Baiklah. Sampai nanti, _Hyung._ ]

Jimin berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana kalimat terakhir Jung Kook terdengar pahit di telinganya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanya perasaannya saja. Bahwa penolakannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Jung Kook.

Jimin tertidur dengan pemikiran itu, hingga menjelang tengah malam suara dering telepon membuatnya terjaga. Ponselnya berdering sekali, Jimin berusaha mengabaikannya. Namun ketika bunyi itu tidak berhenti di deringan ketiga akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan menyambar ponselnya dengan geram.

Alisnya mengerut melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Sedikit bingung karena Jung Kook kembali menghubunginya di jam yang tidak wajar seperti ini. Namun ketika Jimin mengangkatnya, yang terdengar bukanlah suara Jung Kook, melainkan suara bergetar seorang perempuan yang berusaha menjelaskan patah-patah bahwa Jung Kook mengalami musibah di tempatnya berkemah.

[Ma-maaf mengganggu Jimin- _ssi,_ tapi orang tua Jung Kook tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan nomormu ada di daftar panggilan cepat di ponselnya. Jung Kook-]

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Jung Kook sekarang?" Jimin menggenggam ponselnya terlalu erat.

Perempuan di ujung sana menyebutkan sebuah nama rumah sakit dan ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya, Jimin langsung bangkit mengambil jaket, ponsel, dan dompetnya. Ia mengendarai skuter lama ibunya seperti orang gila. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain karena kalimat perempuan tadi terus berputar-putar di kepalanya layaknya kaset rusak.

 _Jung Kook digigit ular berbisa. Dokter sedang berusaha mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuhnya._

"JUNG KOOK!"

Jimin langsung menyerbu ruang tempat Jung Kook dirawat tanpa berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Ia disambut beberapa pasang mata yang terkejut melihat Jimin membuka pintu dengan suara keras. Jung Kook ada disana, berusaha tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang terlampau pucat.

Jimin tidak sempat memikirkan tanggapan teman-teman Jung Kook ketika melihatnya datang dengan piyama tidur; wajah dan rambut kusut khas bangun tidur. Tidak, ia tidak sanggup memikirkannya karena atensi tertuju penuh pada sosok yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit di depannya.

Jung Kook mengatakan sesuatu pada teman-temannya, mungkin meminta untuk memberikan kesempatan bicara berdua dengan Jimin karena setelahnya ketiganya melangkah bersamaan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan Jung Kook.

"Hai, _Hyung."_ sahabatnya menyapa lirih.

Jimin merengsek menuju sisi ranjang Jung Kook dan jatuh terduduk. Setelah mengetahui Jung Kook ternyata baik-baik saja, seluruh kekuatan Jimin langsung lenyap. Tenaganya menyusut dan membuat tulang-tulang kaki Jimin tidak sanggup menyangga tubuhnya. Ia balas menatap Jung Kook yang terbaring lemah namun masih berusaha tersenyum dan mendadak tubuhnya dialiri oleh rasa amarah yang memuncak.

" _Brengsek."_

Jung Kook langsung membelalak mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jung Kook mendengar Jimin berkata kasar.

" _Kau brengsek Jeon Jung Kook!"_ kali ini Jimin mengucapkannya dengan jelas. "Kau brengsek, sialan, bajingan! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas?! Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku mengetahui kau digigit ular berbisa?!"

Jimin tidak menyadari bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan sedang mencengkeram keras seragam rumah sakit yang dipakai Jung Kook.

"Kau taruh dimana otakmu? Kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh sampai tidak melihat ada ular di sekitarmu? Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh, hah?"

Jimin tidak menyadari tangannya terkepal sangat kencang hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Juga tidak menyadari ketika sebutir cairan bening terlepas dan meluncur ke pipinya.

" _H-hyung,_ maafkan aku." Ujar Jung Kook dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya mengusap wajah Jimin yang kini basah.

Jimin _nya_ menangis. Jimin tidak menangis ketika Cogi, anjing kesayangannya meninggal; tidak menangis ketika dokter memvonisnya tidak bisa menari lagi; juga tidak menangis ketika ibunya meninggal. Ia melalui semua itu dengan lapang dada disertai senyuman.

Kini Jimin- _hyungnya_ menangis karena mengetahui dirinya digigit ular berbisa. Jimin menangis karena _nya,_ dan Jung Kook tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau menyesal karena sudah membuat pertahanan Jimin pecah.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung._ Tolong jangan menangis, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

Jung Kook menarik kepala Jimin agar berbaring di dadanya. Terus membisikkan kalimat penenang dan tak hentinya mengusap surai cokelatnya. Namun bukannya berhenti, air mata Jimin justru menetes semakin banyak, seolah berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang kini membengkak.

"Kenapa kau terus saja membuatku cemas? Aku- hiks, aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu, Jung Kook- _ah._ Aku kira aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi, Sialan." Jimin terus terisak di dada Jung Kook.

"Iya, iya, _Hyung._ Aku memang sialan, bejat, brengsek, dan segala hal buruk karena sudah membuat _Hyung_ menangis. Aku memang jahat. Maafkan adikmu yang bodoh ini, _Hyung."_

Kalimat terakhir Jung Kook membuat Jimin terlepas dan terperangkap sekaligus. Apa yang terjadi hari ini membuat Jimin mengerti, ia jatuh cinta pada satu-satunya sahabatnya. Kesadaran itu seolah membebaskannya dari segala kebingungan yang selama ini mengurungnya. Tentang bagaimana senyuman Jung Kook selalu mampu mencerahkan harinya, bahkan yang tersuram sekalipun. Bagaimana pelukan atau kecupan Jung Kook meninggalkan jejak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di dasar perutnya.

Jimin ingin sekali menertawai dirinya karena, _dasar bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu terlambat menyadari semuanya?_ Jimin terbebas dari kebingungan itu, namun terperangkap pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, dan pada kawannya sejak kecil, yang _sayangnya_ tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat, atau mungkin saudara.

Jimin ingin sekali tertawa, namun justru air matanyalah yang seperti tidak mengenal kata usai.

—

Semenjak kejadian itu, Jimin menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Tidak banyak, hanya mengurangi intensitas _skinship_ yang biasanya Jimin lakukan ketika bertemu yang lebih muda. Ia tidak lagi memeluk Jung Kook dari belakang ketika anak itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, tidak ada lagi usapan penuh sayang di belakang kepala Jung Kook, tidak ada lagi panggilan _uri Kookie_ yang selalu Jimin gunakan untuk menggoda yang lebih muda. Kenyataannya Jung Kook memang bukan miliknya dan Jimin mengerti itu sekarang.

Mengetahui bahwa ia jtuh cinta pada sahabatnya membuat Jimin menjadi sering terduduk diam dengan pandangan kosong. Kenangan-kenangan masa kecil yang dilaluinya bersama Jung Kook muncul silih berganti di kepalanya.

Sejak kecil Jimin memiliki kepercayaan diri yang kurang. Ia selalu merasa memiliki banyak kekurangan sehingga tanpa sadar menarik diri dari sekitarnya. Dulu ia memiliki sang ibu yang terus menyanjung dengan pujian-pujian yang selalu mampu mencerahkan perasaan Jimin.

Jimin kecil sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, maka dari itu ia lebih suka bermain di rumahnya sepulang sekolah bersama golden retriever kesayangannya. Jung Kook adalah temannya yang pertama.

Hari itu ketika Jimin pertama kali melihat Jung Kook, ia langsung merasakan desakan untuk menghampiri anak tersebut. Awalnya Jimin juga tidak mengerti, namun kini setelah mengingat-ingat lagi akhirnya Jimin sadar. Pertama kali melihat Jung Kook, ia seolah melihat cerminan dirinya.

Jung Kook kecil melangkah keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan ragu, seolah takut menginjak tanah yang mungkin saja menyimpan ranjau dan akan meledakkannya. Ia berdiri disana, memapah ransel biru di punggung dan tangan mungil yang menggenggam bola basket, memperhatikan sekeliling lamat-lamat, terlihat begitu takut dan rapuh.

Maka dari itu tanpa sadar Jimin berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dan langsung menghampiri si bocah raven yang sendirian. Jung Kookie si pemalu membutuhkan bantuannya, dan hal itu perlahan-lahan menarik Jimin keluar dari dirinya sendiri dan mulai berani menatap dunia.

Jung Kook kecil membutuhkan Jimin, maka ia harus menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi sahabatnya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu setelah hari itu, kini Jimin sadar semuanya tidak sama lagi. Jung Kook yang sekarang adalah lelaki dewasa yang berhasil membuat dunia bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Semua orang memujanya, menginginkannya, dan Jimin kembali menjadi Jimin kecil yang merasa bukan apa-apa. Ia tidak pantas berdiri di sebelah Jung Kook.

Mendekati ujian masuk universitas, Jimin menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar. Ia sepenuhnya mengabaikan telepon Jung Kook dan hanya membalasnya dengan pesan singkat _Maaf Jung Kook-_ ah, _aku sibuk._ Namun segalanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginan Jimin. Malam Senin, seminggu sebelum ujian masuk universitas diselenggarakan, Jimin mendapat kabar yang kembali menghancurkan dunia kecilnya.

Ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan pulang dari Busan. Lelaki itu meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Jika kepergian ibunya bagai kehilangan salah satu organ tubuhnya, maka kematian ayahnya benar-benar menghancurkan Jimin luar dalam.

Ia menatap jasad ayahnya dengan perasaan mengambang, menatap lamat-lamat satu-satunya lelaki di dunia ini yang menyayangi Jimin sepenuh hati. Wajah ayahnya terlihat tenang seolah sedang tertidur, dan tetap terlihat tampan meski ada sayatan luka memanjang di sebelah pipinya. Jimin bahkan sempat mengira ayahnya akan membuka mata dan berkata bahwa ini semua hanyalah salah satu lelucon garing ayahnya seperti biasa. Namun tidak peduli berapa lama Jimin berdiri memandangi wajah Chan Yeol, sosok itu masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

Tanpa ayahnya, untuk siapa lagi Jimin bertahan? Chan Yeol membutuhkan Jimin untuk mengikatkan dasi setiap paginya, perlu melihat Jimin tersenyum karena itu bisa menguatkan ayahnya. Tapi jika ayahnya juga sudah bersama ibunya di surga, maka Jimin tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk tetap hidup.

 _Pa, Ma, apa yang harus Jiminnie lakukan sekarang?_

Seusai upacara pemakaman ayahnya, Jimin mengurung diri di rumahnya seorang diri. Tidak membiarkan Jung Kook dan orang tuanya mendekat. Ia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar orang tuanya, duduk sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apapun. Keadaan rumah itu gelap dan suram karena Jimin tidak menyalakan lampu sama sekali. Ia hanya disana, terjaga semalaman menatap foto kedua orang tuanya.

Hari ketiga Jimin mengurung diri, seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya. Awalnya Jimin menghiraukannya karena mengira itu adalah tetangganya. Ia yakin siapapun itu akan menyerah, namun ketika orang itu teru membunyikan bel tanpa henti Jimin mulai merasa terganggu. Ia ingat orang tua Jung Kook pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan belum kembali sampai sekarang, sedangkan sahabatnya pasti masih ada di sekolah di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Lalu itu siapa?

Suara bel yang terus menerus di tekan akhirnya membuat Jimin bangkit dan turun ke lantai dasar. Jalannya sedikit limbung karena kurang makan dan hampir tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat merapikan penampilannya dan langsung menuju pintu utama.

Jimin disambut oleh dua pasang mata bulat gelap yang menyorot polos padanya. Seorang wanita yang tidak Jimin kenal berdiri di depan pintunya. Ia menggendong seorang bayi di tangannya.

"Cari siapa?" suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan karena terus menangis dan tidak bicara selama hampir tiga hari.

"A-anyeong." Wanita itu membungkuk. "Na-namaku Do Kyung Soo. Apakah Anda Park Jimin- _ssi?"_

Jimin sedikit terkejut karena sosok yang tak dikenalnya ini mengetahui namanya. "Ya, benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Wajah perempuan itu langsung diliputi kelegaan. Ia mengulas senyum tipis sebelum berujar, "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda, Jimin- _ssi._ Ini- menyangkut tentang ayah Anda."

Jimin terpaku sesaat mendengar kalimat Kyung Soo. Entah kenapa ia langsung mendapat perasaan tidak enak namun pada akhirnya mengizinkan wanita tersebut masuk.

"Ah, maaf. Sedikit berantakan."

Jimin buru-buru memungut pakaian kotor yang tergeletak di lantai maupun di sofa, dan terburu-buru membersihkan dapur yang dipenuhi tumpukan bungkus ramen dan makanan cepat saji. Aromanya membuat Jimin mengernyitkan hidung jijik.

" _Shit."_

Jimin mengumpat ketika tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sampah yang hendak dibuangnya di lantai dapur. Namun ia terkejut karena Kyung Soo menghampirinya dan membantunya membersihkan kekacauan tersebut.

"A-ah, tidak usah Nyonya, saya bisa sendiri."

Kyung Soo menggeleng. "Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kau naik ke kamarmu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian sementara aku membersihkan ini?"

"Ti-tidak usah. Biar saya yang melakukan-"

"Aku serius Jimin- _ah,_ baumu tidak cukup mengenakkan. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika bisa bicara denganmu dalam kondisi yang lebih… layak."

Pipi Jimin memanas melihat bagaimana wanita itu memandangnya dengan mimik setengah geli setengah jijik. Ia lupa betapa berantakannya dirinya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya menyikat gigi atau berganti pakaian.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan segera berbenah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Dengan itu Jimin terburu-buru menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan diri, bercukur, dan berpakaian secepat mungkin mengingat di ada seorang wanita dan seorang bayi di rumahnya. Ia turun tiga puluh menit kemudian dan mendapati ruang tengahnya kosong namun mendengar suara dari arah dapur.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai?"

Untuk sesaat Jimin terhenyak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wanita itu, Kyung Soo, sedang berdiri di depan kompor dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang spatula. Celemek lama mendiang ibunya terpasang apik di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang tersangggul asal dan melihat senyum wanita itu membuat Jimin seolah melihat bayangan ibunya yang mondar-mandir menyiapkan makan siang.

"Maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu tanpa izin tapi ini sudah masuk waktu makan jadi aku pikir kau pasti lapar."

Jimin berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membersihkan dapurnya."

Kyung Soo kembali tersenyum dan Jimin baru sadar bibir wanita itu membentuk hati yang lucu ketika melakukannya. "Duduklah."

Jimin melangkah menuju meja makan dan saat itulah Jimin menyadari keberadaan makhluk mungil yang berada dalam tas gendong bayi di kursi. Mata bulat makhluk itu menatap Jimin dengan sorot penasaran, dan ketika Jimin tersenyum padanya anak itu melakukan hal yang sama menunjukkan dua gigi susu yang baru tumbuh.

"Aku hanya menemukan daging dan sedikit sayuran di _refrigerator_ mu, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kubuat." Ujar Kyung Soo seraya meletakkan sepiring daging cincang yang dicampur dengan sayuran hijau. Ada juga semangkuk sup yang sepertinya berisi wortel dan kentang rebus. Makanan yang sangat sederhana namun bagaikan surga di lidah Jimin yang hanya mengonsumsi ramen instan tiga hari terakhir.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih." Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin benar-benar tersenyum. Dadanya yang sejak kemarin terasa berat kini bisa menghirup udara.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu baru kita bicara."

—

Wanita bernama Kyung Soo itu adalah kekasih ayahnya, dan bayi perempuan itu merefleksikan iris yang sama persis dengan netra ayahnya. Mereka bertemu di bar ketika ayahnya melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke sana, dan Chan Yeol yang setengah mabuk mendekati Kyung Soo yang merupakan pelayan di bar tersebut.

"Itu harusnya hanya menjadi sebuah _one night stand_ pada umumnya, namun Chan Yeol terlalu mabuk hingga melupakan hal paling dasar dalam sebuah hubungan satu malam."

Ayahnya tidak memakai pengaman.

"Setelah itu Chan Yeol menjadi sering datang ke tempatku dan seperti kisah klise lainnya, kami jatuh cinta." Tutur Kyung Soo dengan nada tenang. Matanya terus terarah ke bayi perempuan yang tampak khusyuk dengan sebotol susu di tangannya. "Dia sering sekali bercerita tentangmu. Mengatakan bahwa Jiminnie _nya_ adalah pemuda manis dengan hati yang sangat baik, persis seperti ibunya."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kyung Soo memulai ceritanya, Jimin memberikan tanggapan. "Ayah bercerita tentangku dan Mama?"

Kyung Soo lagi-lagi tersenyum lantas mengangguk. "Dia menunjukkan foto Baek Hyun dan juga fotomu. Menceritakan tentang kau yang selalu bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan hingga membantunya mengikat dasi."

"Yah. Ayah sangat payah dalam hal yang satu itu hingga aku harus turun tangan."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Bayangan wajah mereka yang telah pergi menari lamat dalam kepala mereka.

"Kenapa- kenapa Anda datang padaku? Dan menceritakan ini semua?" akhirnya Jimin memberanikan diri mengutarakan hal yang sejak tadi gatal ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berniat meminta apapun darimu." Sahut Kyung Soo seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepala Jimin. "Aku hanya merasa kau- maksudku setidaknya kita harus saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku datang ke pemakaman Chan Yeol tapi tidak berani mendekat. Dan saat melihatmu berdiri sendirian di depan makam ayahmu selama lebih dari tiga jam aku langsung sadar kau akan sangat kesepian." Kyung Soo kembali menatap anaknya dan sorot mata wanita itu berubah sendu. "Kurasa aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau masih punya keluarga. Dia adalah adikmu meski kalian tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan apapun, Chan Yeol membangun toko bunga mungil di depan rumah. Aku- aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, Jimin- _ah._ Hanya itu."

Keduanya bertatapan dan Jimin bisa melihat ketulusan dan kasih sayang yang melimpah dari netra gelap perempuan di depannya. Jimin ingin marah pada ayahnya, ia ingin berkata bahwa ayahnya telah menghianati ibunya. Namun orang bodoh sekalipun tahu Chan Yeol tidak melakukan itu, dan Jimin hampir yakin ibunya sama sekali tidak akan keberatan jika itu berarti bisa mengembalikan senyum di wajah ayahnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan Jimin melihatnya, ayahnya terlihat bahagia beberapa bulan terakhir. Sering tertawa dan mengeluarkan banyak lelucon garing yang tidak Jimin pahami.

Sebuhan lenguhan terdengar. Bayi dalam gendongan Kyung Soo bergerak pelan dengan mulut yang menguap lebar. Tangan mungilnya mengasak matanya yang perlahan terbuka. Iris gelapnya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali tertutup. Makhluk mungil itu menguap sekali lagi.

Jimin terkekeh dan awan tebal di sekitar mereka perlahan menghilang.

"Tampaknya ada yang kelelahan disini." Ujar Kyung Soo seraya melihat jam. Ia langsung bangkit mengetahui hari yang sudah hampir berganti malam. "Kurasa sekarang waktunya kami pergi."

"Anda akan langsung kembali ke Busan?" Jimin ikut bangkit.

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Terlalu riskan untuk pulang malam ini juga. Aku akan mencari motel atau tempat penginapan saja."

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang merasuki kepalanya, namun kalimat itu keluar bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Tinggallah malam ini."

Kyung Soo tampak sama terkejutnya. Dengan canggung Jimin mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku tinggal sendiri dan mendadak rumah ini terasa dua kali lebih besar. Mungkin Anda benar, aku memang kesepian, dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika Anda bersedia menginap disini malam ini."

Kyung Soo kembali menunjukkan senyum berbentuk hati yang mulai terlihat akrab di mata Jimin. "Kurasa ayahmu juga benar tentang suatu hal."

"Apa?"

"Anaknya memang memiliki hati seperti malaikat."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kecelakaan ayahnya, Jimin kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

Malam harinya seusai makan malam, Kyung Soo membawa anaknya ke kamar untuk ditidurkan sementara Jimin mencuci bekas makan mereka. Keduanya berakhir di ruang tengah dengan suara pembawa berita yang mengudara meski kenyataannya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Siapa namanya?"

Kyung Soo menoleh menatap Jimin dengan sorot bertanya.

"Adikku. Siapa namanya?"

Mendadak manik Kyung Soo dilapisi cairan bening meski bibir perempuan itu juga mengukir senyum lebar. Ia tampak tersentuh sekaligus lega mengetahui Jimin sepertinya tidak menampik kehadiran saudaranya.

"Namanya Jisoo. Park Jisoo." Suara Kyung Soo sarat akan nada bangga. "Chan Yeol yang memberinya nama. Katanya itu adalah gabungan dua nama orang yang paling disayanginya saat ini."

Jimin ikut tesenyum meski lebih terdengar seperti kekehan. "Aku rasa aku tahu siapa dua orang itu."

 _Jisoo. Jimin dan Kyung Soo._

"Itu khas ayahku sekali." Ujar Jimin lagi.

"Pagi itu, sebelum dia kembali ke sini, dia mengatakan akan mengajakmu ke Busan dan memperkenalkan kita secara resmi." Ujar Kyung Soo lagi. "Dia- dia berencana meminta izinmu untuk menikahiku. _Jika Jimin mengizinkan, itu berarti kita juga mendapatkan restu Baek Hyun._ Itu yang dikatakannya sebelum berangkat. Namun kecelakaan itu merenggutnya sebelum dia bahkan sempat mempertemukan kita, sebelum-"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyung Soo menunjukkan kesedihannya akan kehilangan Chan Yeol. Wanita itu tampak berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir dan saat itulah Jimin akhirnya menyadari betapa rapuhnya sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Ia terlambat menyadari bagaimana pundak sempit perempuan itu menanggung beban kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya sementara di satu sisi ia juga harus kuat untuk bayinya yang kini tidak akan pernah mengetahui seperti apa sosok ayahnya.

Setidaknya Jimin masih beruntung karena masa kecilnya dipenuhi dengan tawa dan kasih sayang yang melimpah, namun Jisoo kecil yang malang tidak akan mendapatkannya. Postur Kyung Soo lebih kecil dari Baek Hyun. Perawakannya mungil dengan rambut hitam bergelombang, dan Jimin tidak heran kenapa ayahnya bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada Kyung Soo. Wanita itu membangkitkan perasaan ingin melindungi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Jimin dengan berani menggeser posisi duduknya menarik pundak Kyung Soo hingga bersandar padanya. Tangannya mengusap bahu Kyung Soo berharap itu bisa meredakan sedikit saja sesak di hati wanita itu. Ia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar dan hanya Jiminlah yang bisa memberikan itu padanya sekarang.

"Aku merindukannya." Kyung Soo berbisik di sela-sela tangisnya. Air matanya membasahai kaus Jimin. "Dia bilang jika kau bersedia kita akan tinggal bersama, kau dan Jisoo akan menjadi saudara yang akrab. Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, dan kita- hiks, kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga." Ujar Kyung Soo lagi. Pundaknya bergetar saking kerasnya ia menangis dan Jimin sendiri mendapati matanya kembali berkaca-kaca mendengar sedu-sedan perempuan tersebut. "Aku menyesal ini semua harus terjadi, Jimin- _ah._ Kau dan Jisoo seharusnya tidak mengalami hal seperti ini, aku menyesal Jimin- _ah,_ aku sangat menyesal."

Jimin berusaha menelan bongkahan pahit yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Andai saja ia bisa menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi, ia sudah akan melakukannya sejak dulu. Namun akalnya masih cukup waras untuk sadar hal itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Orang tuanya tidak akan bangkit dari kubur kemudian mengusap kepalanya seperti dulu. Apa yang terjadi telah terjadi dan mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, mereka yang ditinggalkan harus tetap menjalani hidup seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya. Aku juga menyesal atas semua ini. Sangat menyesal."

Kehadiran Kyung Soo menumbuhkan harapan baru untuk pemuda tersebut. Ia harus bangkit secepatnya, ada dua manusia mungil titipan ayahnya yang harus Jimin jaga.

—

Keesokan harinya Jimin bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Aroma _pancake_ dan sirup _maple_ memenuhi seluruh sudut rumah hingga membuat perut Jimin bergemuruh. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan turun menuju dapur begitu ia selesai melakukan ritual paginya.

Pemandangan yang menyambutnya tampak sama dengan kemarin. Kyung Soo yang berdiri menghadap kompor dengan celemek Baek Hyun, dan Jisoo yang tampak tekun mengunyah buah apel dengan gigi susunya yang baru dua biji.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kyung Soo begitu menyadari kehadiran Jimin di pintu dapur.

"Pagi juga." Jimin menghampiri makhluk mungil di meja dan tersenyum padanya. "Pagi, Jisoo- _ya."_

Kyung Soo menoleh dan sorot matanya melembut melihat Jimin yang sedang bermain dengan Jisoo di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh seperti deruman mobil dan memasang wajah lucu hingga Jisoo tertawa. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada langit karena Jimin persis seperti yang diceritakan Chan Yeol. Hangat, lembut, dan penuh cinta.

Seusai sarapan, Jimin duduk di ruang tengah menemani Jisoo bermain sementara Kyung Soo masih di dapur untuk membereskan alat makan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu ikut bergabung dengan Jimin, ia membawa dua gelas the hijau dan sebotol susu untuk si kecil.

"Kau yakin akan keputusanmu, Jimin- _ah?"_

Jimin menoleh menatap Kyung Soo yang menata theh tadi bersama sepiring biskuit jahe di atas meja kaca. Jimin bahkan tidak tahu jika ia masih memiliki cemilan kesayangan sang ayah di rumah. Ingatan itu hampir membuat rasa kehilangan kembali merayapi hatinya namun dengan cepat Jimin menghalaunya. Waktu untuk bersedih sudah habis, jika ia ingin membuat Kyung Soo dan adiknya terus tersenyum, maka hal itu harus dimulai dari diri Jimin lebih dulu.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau keberatan?" Jimin balik bertanya.

Kyung Soo buru-buru menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku- aku justru sangat senang. Tapi apa kau yakin ingin meninggalkan rumah ini? Bukankah sejak lahir kau tinggal disini? Apakah kau tidak akan merasa kehhilangan?" Tanya Kyung Soo beruntut. "Maksudku- kalau kau mau aku bisa pindah kesini bersama Jisoo jadi kau tidak perlu-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu memotong cepat. Ia tersenyum agar Kyung Soo tidak merasa bahwa Jimin terpaksa melakukan ini semua. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus sekolah menengah jadi aku bisa mendaftar di universitas disana. Kau bisa memberikan saran kampus yang bagus, kan?"

Kyung Soo termenung. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya ia masih belum yakin dengan rencana tersebut, bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkannya.

"Jika kita ingin memulai hidup baru, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita memulainya di tempat yang baru pula. Ayahku meninggalkan tabungan yang cukup banyak hingga aku selesai kuliah, dan setelah itu aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk menambah penghasilan di toko bunga kita. Bagaimana?"

 _Kita._

Jimin menggunakan kata ganti jamak untuk mereka bertiga dan Kyung Soo tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini. "Kau bahkan belum mulai kuliah dan sudah bicara tentang pekerjaan, tidakkah itu terlalu jauh?" Tanya Kyung Soo setengah bergurau.

"Hei, itu namanya rencana masa depan. Aku tidak tahu ayah menceritakan ini atau tidak, tapi aku adalah anak yang jenius. Jadi sekolah bukanlah masalah bagiku."

Perempuan itu terkekeh. "Ayahmu menceritakannya. Dia juga bilang bahwa ia sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu."

Percakapan mereka terputus oleh rengekan Jisoo yang terus melambaikan tangan ke arah biskuit di atas meja. Apel yang tadi digenggamnya sudah terlupakan. Jimin lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan bayi di pangkuannya. Ia lalu mengambil sepotong kue jahe tadi dan membawanya ke wajah mungil Jisoo.

"Jisoo- _ya_ mau kue ini? Ngg? Ayo buka mulutnya, _the train is coming~ tuut tuut tuut~"_

Kyung Soo menyaksikan interaksi keduanya dengan senyum bahagia. Sesak yang kemarin menaungi hatinya seolah jauh terlupakan begitu mendengar tawa renyah Jimin yang bercampur dengan celotehan anaknya. Di senyum keduanya Kyung Soo mampu melihat masa depan.

"Baiklah." suaranya menarik perhatian dua pasang mata di hadapannya. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, kita akan memulai hidup baru di tempat yang baru pula. Aku yakin kau akan langsung menyukai Busan. Lagi pula kita bisa kembali kesini kapanpun kau mau, kau tidak akan menjual rumah ini kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jimin menyahut cepat. "Ini adalah rumahku, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu."

Namun ketika Jimin mengucapkannya, yang terlintas di benaknya adalah wajah seorang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar hingga dua gigi kelincinya terlihat.

—

Koridor sekolah sudah sepi sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu dan Jimin menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang masih bertahan. Kakinya mulai pegal karena terus berdiri sejak tadi. Harusnya Jung Kook sudah keluar sejak tadi, dua puluh menit lagi anak itu harus segera pergi ke gedung olahraga untuk memulai latihan bersama anggota klub basketnya yang lain.

Mendadak Jimin diliputi rasa khawatir. Apakah Jung Kook sedang sakit dan tertidur di ruang kesehatan? Bukankah sebentar lagi musim pertandingan akan segera dimulai?

Pertanyaan itu mendorong kaki Jimin untuk akhirnya menyusuri lapangan hijau yang membentang di sisi gedung kelas. Jimin mempercepat langkahnya menapaki tangga menuju kelas Jung Kook yang berada di lantai dua. Jimin memutuskan untuk memeriksa kelas Jung Kook lebih dulu dan akan langsung ke ruang kesehatan jika memang tidak ada siapapun disana.

Jimin menemukan Jung Kook di kelasnya, dan anak itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang siswa perempuan namun tidak melihat wajahnya karena siswi duduk diatas meja dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

Jung Kook ada disana, berdiri diantara kedua kaki si siswi tadi. Bibir keduanya saling menempel dan menimbulkan suara decakan yang tak lazim. Sebelah tangannya berada di dalam celah rok si gadis yang sedikit tersingkap sementara tangannya yang lain tersembunyi di dalam kemeja perempuan tersebut.

Untuk sesaat Jimin terpaku di tempatnya, menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana sepasang manusia di hadapannya tampak begitu larut dalam dunia mereka dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin.

Perempuan itu mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang dan Jimin langsung berlari menjauh saat itu juga.

Jimin terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalanan sekitarnya. Ia terus berlari hingga paru-parunya terasa panas dan sesak. Rambutnya menempel ke jidatnya yang basah dan Jimin merasa ia bisa ambruk saat itu juga. Kakinya yang dulu pernah cedera berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Jimin menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena begitu lemah.

Ia akhirnya memperhatikan sekeliling dan kemudian menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan gedung sekolah dasarnya dulu. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Jimin melihatnya, hanya warna cat yang sepertinya baru dipugar.

Tanpa diminta ingatan Jimin mundur ke masa-masa dirinya masih anak-anak dan yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah bermain. Ia berusaha mengingat hari-hari yang telah dilaluinya disini seraya membawa kakinya mendekat menuju gerbang yang terkunci.

Jimin ingat ia sangat suka bermain sepak bola di lapangan bersama teman sekelasnya dan Jung Kook kecil akan duduk di pinggir lapangan menunggunya. Jimin ingat bagaimana Jung Kook terus memasang wajah mencebik selama permainan karena Jimin terlalu asik dengan teman-temannya dan melupakan Jung Kook.

Jung Kook kecil lebih suka bermain basket bersama Jimin di belakang rumah Jung Kook atau bermain lempar tangkap bersama Cogi. Apapun asal itu dengan Jimin, _hanya_ Jimin. Senyum Jimin terbit mengingat bagaimana dulu Jung Kook begitu bergantung padanya, memastikan Jimin ada dalam setiap hal yang Jung Kook lakukan.

Suara dering ponsel memutus lamunannya. Napasnya tercekat melihat foto yang muncul dengan nama seseorang yang sedang dikenangnya.

 _Kookie calling…_

Jimin berdehem sejenak dan memastikan suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Jung Kook?"

[ _Hyung,_ dimana?] nada Jung Kook terdengar khawatir dan kesal.

"Ada apa?"

[Aku ke rumah _Hyung_ dan yang membukanya adalah seorang perempuan yang tidak kukenal, katanya _Hyung_ belum pernah pulang sejak tadi. Siapa orang itu dan dimana _Hyung_ sekarang?]

Mendadak Jimin teringat Kyung Soo. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membuat Jimin lupa ada seseorang yang menunggunya pulang. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan Kyung Soo pasti bingung bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Jimin lupa memberitahu nomor ponselnya ke Kyung Soo.

[ _Hyung?_ Kau masih disana?]

"Ah, ya, maaf. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

[ _Hyung_ dimana?] Jung Kook kembali bertanya dan untuk sesaat Jimin merasa ragu menyebutkan lokasinya.

"Aku- ada di depan SD kita."

Ada jeda sejenak, dan Jimin membayangkan alis Jung Kook bertaut dengan wajah bertanya-tanya apa yang Jimin lakukan disana. Namun balasan Jung Kook sebelum telepon ditutup benar-benar hal diluar dugaan Jimin.

[Tunggu disana. Kujemput.]

Jimin sempat mengira salah mendengar apa yang Jung Kook sebelum sambungan terputus. Namun lima belas menit kemudian sebuah motor balap yang tak asing berhenti di depannya. Jung Kook memiliki motor namun hanya sesekali dipakai. Jimin jarang melihat Jung Kook memakai kendaraan tersebut karena ada larangan untuk membawa kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah.

Jung Kook segera turun dan menghampiri Jimin.

"Apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan disini?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum sekilas, ia berusaha menghapus bayangan akan Jung Kook dengan siswi tadi. "Mengenang masa lalu, kurasa."

Jung Kook mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. Berusaha menarik kembali penggalan memori yang sudah tertimbun banyak hal. Rumus, gerakan _dance,_ basket, dan yang lain.

"Yah, itu memang masa yang menyenangkan." Ujar Jung Kook pada akhirnya.

"Aku ingat dulu kau sangat pemalu dan jarang bicara. Sangat gampang menangis ketika diganggu anak yang lain."

Jimin terkekeh sementara yang lebih tinggi memutar bola mata.

"Waktu itu kita masih anak-anak, _Hyung._ Wajar kalau sering menangis."

"Ya, kau anak yang cengeng." Yang lebih tua terus mengolok. "Kau selalu berteriak _'Jimin-_ hyung, _tunggu "Kookie!'_ kapanpun aku berlari terlalu cepat."

" _Ya!_ Waktu itu aku baru masuk sementara kau sudah kelas dua, apa yang _Hyung_ harapkan?"

Jimin terkekeh melihat Jung Kook memasang wajah jengkel. _"Aigoo,_ Jung Kook yang dulu sangat menggemaskan. Aku merindukannya."

Sorot wajah Jung Kook melembut. "Aku ada disini, _Hyung."_

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, kau ada disini." _Tapi kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi._

Jung Kook yang sekarang bukan lagi bocah cengeng dan pemalu seperti yang ada di dalam kepala Jimin. Jung Kook yang sekarang bukan lagi sahabat kecilnya yang terus memaksanya untuk bermain bersama. Jung Kook yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tinggi, kuat, mandiri, dan merupakan lelaki dewasa.

Mungkin Jimin egois, tapi sudut hatinya berharap andai saja mereka bisa menjadi anak-anak selamanya jika itu berarti ia tidak perlu jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Jika bisa memiliki Jung Kook untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Jung Kook, ayo ke pantai."

Jung Kook menatapnya seolah Jimin baru saja menumbuhkan kepala yang lain. "Ke _mana?"_

"Pantai, Jung Kook! Pantai!"

"Kau sudah gila, _Hyung?"_

Jimin memanyunkan bibir. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? _Hyung,_ ada perempuan asing yang menuggu di rumahmu dan kau malah ingin pergi ke pantai? _You must be kidding me."_

"Aku sudah menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan pulang terlambat, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau mau membawaku ke pantai. _Otte?"_

Keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Jung Kook memutus senyap diantara mereka dengan berdecak sebelum berujar, "Baiklah, _Hyung_ menang. Kita ke pantai."

—

Mereka sampai di sebuah pantai setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari dua jam. Langit sudah benar-benar gelap ketika Jung Kook menghentikan sepeda motornya dekat ke bibir pantai. Jimin langsung melompat turun dari motor dan berlari hingga ujung sepatunya berbenturan dengan pasir yang basah.

"Aaah, dinginnya." Jimin bergumam dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Mengunjungi pantai di pertengahan musim gugur tampaknya bukan gagasan cemerlang namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

"Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kau nantinya jatuh sakit." Jung Kook menggerutu.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, Kookie. Tenang saja."

Yang lebih muda tidak menanggapi. Jimin menghampiri Jung Kook yang duduk di pasir kering dan mengambil posisi tepat di sebelahnya. Tubuh Jung Kook memancarkan hangat hingga tanpa sadar Jimin bergeser lebih dekat.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Lihat, kita bisa melihat bintang lebih banyak."

Jung Kook mengikuti arah telunjuk yang lebih tua. Bentangan langit di atas mereka dipenuhi sekumpulan cahaya putih kecil yang menyebar sejauh netra Jung Kook memandang.

"Dari jauh kumpulan bintang itu terlihat seperti bunga dengan kelopak yang panjang, iya kan?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Jung Kook menggumam, sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam celoteh si pendek di sebelahnya. "Bunga api, kalau begitu."

"Huh?"

"Bintang adalah benda langit yang berpijar dan panas, seperti matahari. Terlihat indah dari jauh namun membakar bila dari dekat."

"Bukankah bintang memang diciptakan untuk itu? Dicintai dari jauh?"

"Hmph. kau _cheesy_ sekali, _Hyung."_ Jung Kook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Diam-diam berpikir Jung Kook adalah bintang yang paling bersinar yang pernah Jimin lihat, dan ia harus segera menjauh sebelum panasnya membakar Jimin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Hyung?"_

Pertanyaan Jung Kook berbelok jauh dari pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya dan Jimin bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia tahu maksud pertanyaan Jung Kook bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa Jimin balas dengan _'Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih'_ dengan sederhana. Sahabatnya bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaan Jimin yang sebenarnya.

" _Trying to keep it on the line, I guess."_ Jimin menjawab sekenanya. Ia kemudian teringat akan janjinya utuk menceritakan tentang Kyung Soo.

"Seperti biasa, kau melaluinya dengan baik." Ujar Jung Kook usai Jimin memaparkan semuanya. Jimin hanya meninggalkan satu fakta terakhir.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk menolak, dia datang menawakan hal yang paling kubutuhkan saat ini, keluarga."

Wajah Jung Kook berubah murung. "Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu denganmu lagi. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ juga sibuk terus."

"Hei, hei, kenapa minta maaf, Jung Kook- _ah?"_ Jimin mengelus pundak sahabatnya pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Itu tidak seperti kau dan orang tuamu memiliki kewajiban menjagaku, ini memang sudah takdirnya."

"Tapi aku sahabatmu, _Hyung._ Dulu kita selalu bersama, kau bahkan menyelinap ke rumahku di malam hari hanya agar kita bisa tidur bersama, tapi sekarang aku hanya melihatmu beberapa jam dalam semiggu. Apa yang terjadi dengan semua itu?"

"Kita hanya bertumbuh dewasa, Jung Kook."

"Apakah jarak itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhimu, _Hyung?"_ suara Jung Kook mendadak terdengar lelah. "Apakah kau tidak merindukan masa-masa itu?"

 _Aku merindukannya. Saking rindunya hingga terasa sakit, Jung Kook-_ ah.

Jimin ingin menjawab seperti itu, namun sirat di mata Jung Kook mengubur apapun yang ingin dikatakannya. Cara Jung Kook menatapnya mengandung sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jimin jelaskan dalam bentuk kata. Persis seperti yang Jimin rasakan di malam Jung Kook mengecup dahinya ketika ibunya meninggal.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Dan dalam sekejap perasaan itu lenyap. Jimin berusaha menganggap itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja, apapun yang terlintas di iris gelap Jung Kook sama sekali berbeda dengan yang dirasakan yang lebih tua.

Perjalanan pulang diisi dengan keheningan yang terasa canggung, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Jimin. Ia tidak melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Jung Kook seperti sebelumnya dan yang lebih muda juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun ketika Jung Kook menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Jimin, pemuda itu memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara.

"Jung Kook."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia membuka helm yang dipakainya agar bisa menatap Jimin lebih jelas.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Jung Kook sama sekali tidak turun dari motorya, namun ia juga tidak menyalakan mesin sehingga Jimin mengambil kesimpulan sahabatnya menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku-" Jimin menelan ludah. _Aku juga merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat dimana kau hanya memilikiku dan aku berhak atas seluruh waktu yang kau punya. Aku sangat ingin kembali ke masa ketika aku belum sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku merindukan kau dan aku yang dulu, sangat-sangat rindu namun itu semua tidak berguna karena- "_ -aku akan pergi."

Jung Kook menaikkan alis. "Pergi? Kemana?"

"Ke rumah Bibi Kyung Soo."

"Berapa lama? Kau ingin aku menjemputmu ketika pulang nanti?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku- tidak akan kembali."

Jung Kook terdiam. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan hal itu membuat Jimin berdebar-debar. Tidak bisa menebak reaksi macam apa yang akan diberikan yang lebih muda.

"Apa maksudmu tidak akan kembali? Kau akan-"

"Aku akan menetap disana. Bersama keluarga baruku. Aku akan masuk universitas disana."

Jimin tidak berani menatap wajah Jung Kook. Ia menemukan ujung sepatunya yang berpasir lebih menarik. Ia sudah mempersiapkan kalimat pembelaan dan beberapa kata maaf jika Jung Kook marah padanya. Namun apa yang keluar dari mulut yang lebih tua selanjutnya sama sekali bukan yang Jimin pikirkan, atau harapkan.

"Oh."

Jimin refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Jung Kook tidak percaya namun mimik datar pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, ugh, baiklah." Jung Kook menyalakan motornya namun membiarkan helemnya menggantung di salah satu lengannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap Jimin. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, selamat malam, _Hyung."_

Dan kemudian Jung Kook berlalu begitu saja dari sana. Jimin masih berdiri di tempatnya menyaksikan punggung Jung Kook menghilang ke dalam gerbang yang terbuka.

"Jadi begitu saja?" Jimin berbisik ke udara kosong di sekitarnya. Sedikit tidak percaya. Ia kemudian mendengus, bahkan terkekeh pahit pada dirinya sendiri. "Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kau harapkan, Park Jimin? Dia berteriak agar kau tidak pergi? Hmph." Jimin terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Idiot. Memangnya kau siapa? Tidak akan ada yang terjadi jika kau pergi. Bagaimana kau bisa mengharapkan hal yang begitu konyol? _Dummy."_

Namun betapapun Jimin berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan hal yang besar, matanya tetap saja berkaca-kaca dan air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahannya. Sesak yang menghimpit dadanya tetap saja datang tidak peduli Jimin berusaha berpikir bahwa itu hal yang wajar.

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Jung Kook sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, pemuda itu bahkan tidak terlihat sedih sedikitpun. Bukankah itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa perasaannya tidak akan pernah berbalas? Kenapa hatinya begitu keras kepala?

Malam itu ketika Kyung Soo memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah pebuh gurat khawatir, Jimin membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan. Kyung Soo tidak bertanya apapun dan Jimin sangat berterima kasih akan hal tersebut.

—

Jimin tidak pernah lagi bicara pada Jung Kook sejak saat itu. Ia juga tidak berusaha mendatangi kelas yang lebih muda di waktu istirahat atau menunggunya sepulang sekolah. Jung Kook juga sepertinya tidak berniat melakukan hal yang sama. Hari Jimin berlalu seperti itu, ia menolak semua ajakan _hang out_ teman-temannya dan memilih langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia hanya melihat Jung Kook yang pulang dari latihan basket hanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelum pergi lagi menuju studio _dance_ dari jendela kamarnya _._

Hari kelulusan tiba. Kyung Soo datang bersama Jisoo dan menyaksikan Jimin menerima ijazahnya dengan suara tepuk tangan yang paling keras. Jimin menerima banyak ucapan selamat dari guru dan adik kelasnya, namun hingga penutupan ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Jung Kook.

Jimin baru saja melipat pakaian terakhirnya ketika ponselnya berdering, tulisan _Jungkookie_ menghiasi layar ponselnya yang terus berkedip dan Jimin merasakan detak jantungnya melambat. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengusap _icon_ hijau.

"Jung Kook?" suara Jimin sedikit bergetar ketika menyapa.

"Jimin- _sunbae?"_

Jimin mengerutkan alis mendengar suara perempuan yang sepenuhnya asing di telinganya. "Kau siapa?" _dan kenapa kau memegang ponsel Jung Kook?_

"Ugh, ini aku Hani, _Sunbae."_

"Kenapa kau yang berbicara? Mana Jung Kook?" cecar Jimin tanpa sadar.

"Jung Kook mabuk berat dan dia tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Dan hanya ada nomor _sunbae_ di daftar panggilan darurat Jung Kook."

"Kalau begitu antar dia pulang, kalian kan teman-temannya."

"Ugh, masalahnya diantara kami belum ada yang mau pulang. Jadi bisakah _sunbae_ datang menjemputnya?"

Jimin melirik jam di dinding kamarnya dan mendesah begitu sadar waktu sudah hampir mencapai tengah malam. "Baiklah. Kirim alamatnya."

Hani bergumam 'ok' sebelum memutus sambungan. Seraya mengambil dompetnya Jimin membuat catatan dalam hati akan menendang dengan keras bokong Jung Kook nanti. Bagaimana bisa Jung Kook berteman dengan orang-orang yang hanya mementingkan kesenangan mereka sendiri? Meski begitu sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergetar mengetahui Jung Kook hanya menyimpan nomornya untuk pangilan darurat, namun dengan cepat Jimin menghapusnya.

 _Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Jung kook memasukkan nomor kedua orang tuanya kedalam panggilan darurat? Paman Sehun akan menggantungnya jika ia tahu anak semata wayangnya tak sadarkan diri di diskotik._

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin mendatangi _Nightclub_ dan ia merasa begitu asing berdiri di pintu masuk dengan _hoodie_ kebesaran dan _jeans_ butut yang menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya. Ia berusaha menyelipkan diri diantara kerumunan manusia yang meliuk seiring musik yang berdentum di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aroma rokok, alkohol, dan keringat menyatu di udara dan membuat Jimin mengerutkan hidung tak suka.

Ia berhasil menemukan Jung Kook yang tak sadrakan diri di sofa panjang yang menempel ke dinding. Jimin tidak menemukan keberadaan teman-temannya, mungkin ada diantara kerumunan yang sibuk menggoyangkan tubuh. Jimin memilih tidak peduli, akan lebih baik jika ia membawa Jung Kook pulang secepatnya sebelum ada masalah yang menimpa mereka. Ia memastikan tidak ada barang miliki Jung Kook yang ketinggalan dan memapah tubuh jangkung sahabatnya.

" _Gosh,_ sebenarnya apa yang kau makan, Kook? Kenapa kau bisa tumbuh sebesar ini?"

Butuh segenap kekuatan membawa Jung Kook yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari tempat itu menuju pinggir jalan dan mencegat taksi yang lewat. Jung Kook terus tertidur sepanjang perjalanan pulang sementara Jimin di sebelahnya tak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Dan Jimin harus kembali berjuang memapah Jung Kook memasuki kediaman Jeon, dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sempat terbersit di pikirannya untuk membiuarkan yang lebih muda tidur di sofa ruang tengah namun segera membatalkannya mengingat kemungkinan Sehun dan Luhan pulang besok pagi. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jung Kook diamuk oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Ugh. Aku membencimu seumur hidup, Jeon Jung Kook."

Jimin menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia akhirnya berhasil membawa Jung Kook ke kamarnya dengan selamat. Ia bisa merasakan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di punggungnya sementara penyebab rasa lelahnya tampak begitu pulas dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Jimin tahu harusnya ia langsung pulang begitu Jung Kook sudah berada di kamarnya, namun yang dilakukannya justru berada di sana lebih lama. Hanya suara dengkuran halus Jung Kook yang terdengar ketika Jimin melepas jaket yang lebih muda sebelum beralih ke sepatunya. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri membersihkan sedikit kamar Jung Kook yang sepertinya sudah sebulan tidak terjamah.

Pakaian kotor Jimin taruh di keranjang dan buku-buku pelajaran Jung Kook ia susun rapi di rak, sampah kertas dan kaleng bekas minuman Jimin masukkan ke dalam plastik besar sebelum di taruh di dekat pintu. Maniknya menatap kamar Jung Kook dengan perasaan puas dua puluh menit kemudian. Kamar Jung Kook adalah tempat favorit Jimin setelah kamarnya sendiri, ia mengenal setiap sudut ruangan tersebut seperti punggung tangannya sendiri. Jimin tahu dimana Jung Kook meletakkan koleksi komik Detective Conan miliknya, atau bagaimana Jung Kook sewaktu kecil memiliki kebiasaan menyelipkan sampah ke belakang lemari atau ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Ada begitu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di kamar ini dan Jimin sendiri ragu apakah ia masih mengingat semuanya.

Jimin kembali mengarahkan irisnya ke pemuda lain yang masih terlelap. Kenyataan itu akhirnya disadari Jimin bahwa setelah malam ini berlalu ia tidak akan melihat Jung Kook lagi. Besok pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah harus berangkat ke Busan bersama Kyung Soo dan adiknya. Mungkin kesadaran itulah yang akhirnya membuat Jimin melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Jung Kook yang masih sibuk mendengkur. Tangannya menyisir rambut Jung Kook yang hampir menutupi alisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan minummu, aku tidak mau mengurusimu seperti ini lagi. Kau menyusahkan, kau tahu?" ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman di telinga Jimin sendiri.

Ia memperhatikan wajah damai di depannya dengan seksama, berharap otaknya mampu menyimpan keindahan Jung Kook selama yang ia bisa. Alisnya yang terbentuk rapi menaungi matanya yang bulat dan berwarna gelap, hidungnya yang tinggi, dan bibirnya yang tipis namun melengkung sempurna. Jung Kook selalu berkata tidak menyukai gigi depannya yang sedikt lebih besar, namun bagi Jimin justru disitulah keunikan wajah Jung Kook. Karena wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan ketika tersenyum tipis namun langsung berubah lucu dan menggemaskan ketika dua gigi kelincinya terlihat.

Jimin begitu terlambat menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Selama ini ia mengira cinta datang seperti badai; tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan, karena seperti itulah orang-orang menjelaskan bagaimana cinta bekerja pada manusia. Namun apa yang dimilikinya untuk Jung Kook tidak terjadi seperti itu. Alih-alih menjadi badai, perasaannya tumbuh seperti air yang mengalir, tenang dan menghanyutkan. Seperti angin yang berhembus lembut dan menciptakan desau yang merdu namun lirih. Dan ketika Jimin sadar, ia sudah tenggelam. Terbawa arus begitu dalam hingga ia sulit menjangkau permukaaan.

Jimin tanpa sadar membungkuk hingga dahinya menempel ke milik Jung Kook. Matanya terpejam dan ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jung Kook yang teratur menimpa wajahnya, sementara kepalanya terus berteriak untuk melarikan diri dari seluruh afeksi yang dimilikinya terhadap yang lebih muda.

" _Tell me how I could get rid of this feeling, Kook-_ ah, _jebal..."_

Jimin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu juga ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan iris obsidian Jung Kook. Yang lebih tua terpaku dengan mulut menganga mengetahui Jung Kook ternyata sudah sadar.

"A-aku-"

Jimin tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jung Kook mendadak bangkit dan berbalik menindih Jimin. Pemuda itu menahan kedua tangan Jimin di sisi kepalanya dan membiarkan berat tubuhnya menimpa yang lebih tua. Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Jimin terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah balas menatap pemuda di atasnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau pergi, _Hyung?"_ Tanya Jung Kook cepat. Alisnya bertaut gusar di atas matanya dan Jimin kehilangan kemampuan untuk menjawab. "Kenapa kau melanggar janji kita?"

"A-aku-"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi." Lagi-lagi Jung Kook memotong. "Aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika kau benar-benar pergi. Dan aku tidak akan memanggilmu _hyung_ lagi."

"Jung-"

Ucapan Jimin kembali terpotong, dan kali ini Jung Kook melakukannya dengan menangkap bibir Jimin dengan miliknya dan membuat Jimin membulatkan mata saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau terus memotong ucapanku?" Jung Kook mengangkat sedikit wajahnya setelah beberapa saat. "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk berbicara disini. Ini hukuman _Hyung_ karena sudah meninggalkanku."

Dan Jung Kook kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Kali ini lebih lama dan Jimin sama sekali tidak menghentikannya. Pikirannya terus berteriak untuk berhenti namun lembut bibir Jung Kook terasa begitu pas di bibirnya sehingga Jimin sulit menemukan titik untuk berhenti. Cara Jung Kook menciumnya menggerus akal sehat Jimin sedikit demi sedikit. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari erangan tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ciuman Jung Kook bergeser ke belakang telinganya, dan semakin keras ketika ciuman Jung Kook berubah menjadi jilatan-jilatan yang diikuti dengan gigitan seduktif di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Bahkan ketika tindakan Jung Kook menjadi jauh dan semakin jauh, Jimin tetap tidak menyuruhnya berhenti. Ia membiarkan Jung Kook melepas _hoodie_ yang dipakainya dan berikutnya _jeans_ dan boxer hingga Jimin tidak memakai apapun. Mungkin karena sisa alkohol yang ada di lidah Jung Kook, mungkin pula karena perasaan yang memenuhi dadanya, Jimin tidak tahu pasti.

Namun ketika Jung Kook melarikan jemarinya di sepanjang sisi tubuh Jimin, ia pikir apapun ini ia sama sekali tidak penting, jika itu berarti malam ini ia bisa memiliki Jung Kook untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menyimpan kenangan ini di sudut hatinya, satu-satunya tempat yang hanya ada nama Jung Kook di dalamnya.

Jimin membiarkan Jung Kook melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya, menerima semua sentuhan dan ciuman yang Jung Kook tebar. Kulit mereka yang telanjang terasa panas ketika bersentuhan, dan desahan Jimin saling bersahutan dengan geraman dari Jung Kook. Sebutir air mata mengalir ke pelipisnya ketika Jung Kook berada di dalamnya. Terasa begitu penuh dan membakar dan Jimin merasa harus berpegang pada Jung Kook sebelum meledak.

"J-jung Kook- _ahh."_

" _Hyung..."_

Jung Kook bergerak liar di atas tubuhnya. Menghantamnya dengan gelombang rasa sakit yang anehnya Jimin nikmati. Jung Kook tidak memeperlakukannya dengan lembut, gerakannya cenderung kasar dan genggamannya di paha Jimin terlalu erat. Jimin melengkungkan tubuh ketika milik Jung Kook mengenai titik terdalam tubuhnya dan ia seperti melihat bintang di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup.

Jimin berusaha membuka mata dan melihat bagaimana ujung surai Jung Kook yang lembab menempel ke sisi wajahnya, tubuhnya terlihat berkilau karena keringat, dan Jimin merasa dadanya tidak sanggup menahan luapan perasaannya sendiri. Jung Kook sangat indah.

Seolah mengerti perasaan yang lebih tua, Jung Kook menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah Jimin dan menariknya hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar menyatu tanpa celah. Jimin memeluk leher Jung Kook erat ketika Jung Kook kembali bergerak. Ia kembali mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar seperti nama Jung Kook di telinga pemuda itu, dan Jimin merasakan gerakannya semakin cepat. Ia tak hentinya merapalkan nama Jung Kook hingga keduanya meledak dalam rentang waktu yang dekat.

Jimin mendesis ketika Jung Kook menarik miliknya keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia mengira Jung Kook akan langsung berguling ke sebelahnya dan tidur ketika Jung Kook justru membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya menimpa Jimin. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam ceruk leher yang lebih tua dengan napas yang perlahan menjadi teratur.

Jimin mengusak kepala Jung Kook hingga terlelap. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di belakang tubuhnya ketika bangkit menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Ia memakai pakaiannya kembali dalam diam dan juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jung Kook. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh perlakuan Jimin.

Ketika Jimin telah selesai membersihkan kekacauan sebelumnya, ia memperbaiki letak selimut Jung Kook dan meninggalkan rumah itu secepatrnya. Besok paginya Jimin meninggalkan Seoul bersama Kyung Soo dan Jisoo yang masih terlelap. Langit bahkan masih gelap ketika Jimin mengunci pintu pagarnya. Ia menoleh sepintas ke arah jendela kamar Jung Kook yang tertutup rapat.

"Selamat tinggal, Jung Kook- _ah."_

Jimin kemudian berbalik dan tak pernah menoleh lagi. Bahkan bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi hari selalu menjadi waktu yang sibuk di Seoul. Orang-orang memenuhi jalan dan berharap agar bisa segera sampai ke tujuan masing-masing. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tae Hyung yang tampak antusias memulai harinya, sisa pesta semalam masih memenuhi aliran darahnya.

Sneaker kesayangannya bergesekan dengan lantai marmer kotor yang dingin menimbulkan suara decitan yang terasa menyenangkan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangannya lelaki itu tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Hei, ia baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu tender penting dengan perusahaan besar bersama rekan terbaiknya dan mendapatkan banyak pujian dari atasannya, tidak ada alasan untuk memasang wajah masam di hari yang cerah seperti ini.

"Pagi, _Sweetcheeks."_

Erangan malas menjadi balasan sapaan manis Tae Hyung begitu ia sampai di ruangan yang ditempatinya bersama rekannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan _pet-name_ anehmu, Tae. Itu menjijikkan."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tae Hyung mengabaikan ucapan sebelumnya. "Ahh, efek mabuk semalam, eh? _Don't blame me, I've warned you."_ Lanjutnya.

Tae Hyung memperhatikan penampilan temannya yang _agak_ berantakan. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar kantung matanya, surai hitamnya tampak acak seolah tidak disisir sama sekali. Tae Hyung menghela napas sebelum meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan beranjak keluar. Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian Tae Hyung kembali dengan kedua tangan menggenggam dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Aromanya tampak menarik perhatian rekannya karena dalam sekejap ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tenggelam diantara lengannya di atas meja.

"Kau memang yang terbaik. _Thanks, mate_."

Tae Hyung hanya memutar bola mata ketika rekannya meraih salah satu gelas kopi di tangannya. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun, namun sepertinya itu tidak perlu karena rekannya bahkan sudah sibuk memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit cairan gelap itu ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Setidaknya tunggu sampai aku menawarkannya sebelum kau meneguknya, Sialan."

Makian Tae Hyung dibalas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Untuk apa? Dari aromanya aku sudah tahu jika kau membelinya untukku. Kau tidak suka meminum kopi pahit, Tae." Ucapnya retoris seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar di dunia.

Tae Hyung mendengus, memutuskan dalam hati bahwa melihat layar komputernya yang perlahan mulai menyala jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan senyuman lebar sosok di sebelahnya.

"Aku membencimu dan hidungmu yang kelewat sensitif itu."

Jeon Jung Kook kemudian tertawa. Suaranya terdengar kekanakan dan memantul di dinding yang mengurung mereka. Namun tawa itu berubah menjadi desahan lelah yang membuat fokus Tae Hyung kembali padanya.

"Kau butuh istirahat, _Man."_

Jung Kook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar. Andai saja ada yang bisa menggantikanku di kantor aku akan dengan senang hati hibernasi selama sepuluh hari."

Tae Hyung memilih mengabaikan kenginannya untuk memberitahu Jung Kook bahwa hewan tidak melakukan hibernasi pada musim panas, namun karena sahabatnya sejak kuliah itu bukanlah beruang maka Tae Hyung tidak mengatakannya.

Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Jung Kook yang terlihat seperti zombie karena memang proyek kemarin hampir menyita seluruh waktu mereka. Menjelang selesainya pembangunan tender yang mereka menangkan dua bulan lalu membuat keduanya hanya bisa tidur sepuluh jam dalam seminggu. Semalam ia menghadiri pesta peresmian rumah sakit tersebut dan sepertinya efek kurang tidur dan stres kemarin akhirnya menyerang.

Mendadak sebuah gagasan terlintas di kepala Tae Hyung.

"Aku punya ide." Ujar Tae Hyung setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jika kau berniat mengajakku ke _nightclub_ di pinggir kota lagi, maaf, dengan senang hati aku menolak."

"Ck, _aniya."_ Tae Hyung menyahut cepat seraya menggerakkan tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah aku memberikanmu tangkapan yang bagus? Kau bilang bokongnya seksi." Lanjutnya dengan kedua alis bergerak naik-turun.

"Ya, perempuan itu cantik, seksi, _dan_ juga masokis." Jung Kook melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Tae Hyung. "Dia suka disiksa lebih dulu sebelum bercinta. Dia memintaku _mencambuk_ nya, Tae!"

Dan tawa Tae Hyung lepas saat itu juga. Benaknya kembali mengulang kejadian ketika Jung Kook datang ke apartemennya pukul dua pagi dengan wajah pucat dan penuh keringat. Ia mengaduh karena Jung Kook melempar pulpen tepat mengenai jidatnya.

"Dan kau _lari_ dari tempat perempuan itu. Lari dengan kedua kakimu padahal mobilmu terparkir manis di _basement_ apartemennya." Kenang Tae Hyung ketika sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya. Ia membungkuk untuk memungut pulpen tadi dan memberikannya pada si pemilik.

"Aku mengutukmu dan seluruh silsilah keluargamu, Kim Tae Hyung."

"Oke. Untuk yang satu itu aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu Hyejin tipe penyuka seks berdarah." Jung Kook mengernyitkan hidung mendengar nama perempuan itu jadi Tae Hyung segera kembali ke pokok pembicaraan mereka. "Tapi kali ini bukan hal seperti itu yang kumaksud. Tentu saja seks termasuk salah satu cara untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu, dalam psikologi dikatakan bahwa _frontal lobe-"_

"Tae-"

"-kita tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik karena tubuh frustasi secara-"

" _For the love of God-"_

"-seksual sehingga membuatmu tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan bi-"

"Ya! Kim Tae Hyung!"

"Eh, ya?"

" _Just fucking go to the damn point."_

Tae Hyung mengerjap-erjapkan kelopaknya selama beberapa kali dengan wajah _blank_ sebelum akhirnya ingat ide yang hampir hilang di kepalanya barusan.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku hampir lupa. Ahahaha." Jung Kook mengingatkan dirinya sendiri Tae Hyung adalah sahabatnya, karena jika tidak ia bisa berakhir menancapkan ujung pulpen yang masih digenggamnya ke paha lelaki tersebut. "Jadi, ide yang tadi kumaksud adalah, kita pergi liburan."

"Kemana? Dan bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita?"

"Kita baru saja menyelesaikan proyek besar, jadi aku rasa liburan selama tiga minggu adalah kompensasi yang sepadan. Lagipula kau belum pernah mengambil cuti, bukan?"

Jung Kook mengangguk pelan. Senyum Tae Hyung melebar.

"Nah, tidak ada masalah kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Kau yang atur semuanya." Mendadak _mood_ Jung Kook membaik, bayangan akan tiga minggu tanpa pekerjaan cukup membuat sebagian penatnya menghilang. "Sekarang katakan, kau berencana liburan kemana?"

"Karena sekarang musim panas, aku sangat merekomendasikan pantai. Kita bisa melihat banyak perempuan berbikini disana."

"Jeju?" Jung Kook menebak-nebak, namun gelengan keras Tae Hyung menggugurkan angannya.

"Biaya penginapan di Jeju terlalu mahal, aku tahu tempat kita bisa menikmati air laut dan tempat gratis secara bersamaan." Papar Tae Hyung dengan wajah berbinar-binar, terlalu silau untuk ukuran Jung Kook. "Segera kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan bersenang-senang di Busan."

––

 **Much Ado About You**  
(I didn't mean to fall in love, I'm sorry)

© **Nightingale**

 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart,  
all I really care is you wake up in my arms_

 _(Ariana Grande – One Last Time)_

––

Pagi yang sama, tempat berbeda.

Detak jantung di kota itu hanya beberapa detik lebih lambat dibandingkan di Seoul. Pagi hari di Busan di mulai dengan membuka jendela ketika terjaga untuk menyambut sang surya. Menikmati secangkir kopi hangat buatan rumah dengan iringan suara debur ombak dari kejauhan. Pantai selalu menjadi daya tarik Busan, suatu kemewahan sederhana yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan di pusat keramaian seperti Seoul. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Seok Jin lebih menyukai tinggal di kota asalnya ketimbang hidup bersama adiknya di Seoul sana. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa iri dengan segala gemerlap yang dimiliki sang adik karena ia memiliki segala hal yang diinginkannya disini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi dan ia sedang membuatkan segelas _Latte_ untuk pelanggan kelimanya pagi ini ketika pintu kaca kafe terbuka, suara feminin yang sudah sangat familiar menyapa telinganya.

"Pagi, _Oppa!"_

Sapaan itu menarik perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni kafe, termasuk pemuda kurus yang sedang menunggu pesanannya selesai.

"Kau berisik seperti biasa." Ujar Seok Jin begitu si pemuda kurus menyingkir dan diganti dengan senyuman ceria seorang gadis dengan surai ikal yang dikuncir, hidung mungil, dan _headphone_ tergantung di leher. Rambutnya tampak diikat secara asal namun justru membuat kecantikannya terlihat alami.

"Tidak ada kelas pagi ini?" Seok Jin bertanya sembari meracik kopi untuk gadis di hadapannya.

Lalisa, gadis berdarah Thailand adalah mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan sastra yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di kafe Seok Jin sejak hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa. Mereka menjadi akrab karena memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang sama. Senior Lalisa –atau lebih sering dipangil Lisa- merupakan anak dari pemilik rumah yang Seok Jin tempati sejak lima tahun terakhir.

"Ugh. Ada, dan akan dimulai sekitar- setengah jam lagi."

Yang lebih tua terkekeh. "Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu, kau akan merindukan masa-masa kuliahmu begitu kau bekerja."

"Ini masih pagi, _Oppa,_ tolong jangan ceramahi aku dengan tanggung-jawab dan segala tetek bengeknya _._ "

"Ck, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

" _Can I get my coffee, please?"_

" _Alright, you little witch."_

Lisa memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Seok Jin lalu mundur secepatnya melihat tangan lelaki tersebut terulur hendak melakukan sesuatu padanya. "Jimin- _oppa_ selalu memanggilku _Angel_." Ucapnya sambil terkikik.

Seok Jin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia memiliki semacam _soft spot_ untuknya dan Lisa tahu itu (pada dasarnya Seok Jin memiliki _soft spot_ untuk seluruh orang-orang di dekatnya karena diantara mereka semuanya dia adalah yang paling tua). Ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada mereka.

"Omong-omong, mana dia?" Lisa mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan.

"Itu dia." Ujar Seok Jin dengan dagu terarah ke pintu masuk tepat ketika suara denting halus kembali terdengar.

Senyum Lisa terkembang. "Pagi, _Oppa."_

Jimin menghampiri Lisa yang kembali berdiri di depan Seok Jin. Gelas kopinya ia letakkan di konter dingin di antara mereka.

"Pagi, Lisa. Pagi juga, _Hyung."_

"Pagi juga, _Sleepyhead."_

Jimin terkekeh. Ia menyisir rammbutnya dengan jari sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menahan ransel di pundaknya agar tidak melorot.

"Kau berencana akan disini seharian lagi?" Tanya Seok Jin.

Jimin meraih _Americano_ kesukaannya seraya mengangguk. "Aku harus segera mengeluarkannya sebelum idenya menghilang."

Seok Jin mendengus. "Kau butuh sedikit santai Jimin- _ah._ Bukankah kau bebas sampai musim gugur nanti? Naskahmu yang kemarin bahkan belum di terbitkan dan kau sudah membuat cerita baru lagi."

" _It's okay, Hyung. This is my job."_

" _But you're overwork._ Berapa jam tidur yang kau dapat semalam?"

 _Tiga… atau empat._ "Lima jam. Kau terlalu khawatir, _Hyung._ Tenang saja."

Jimin sadar dirinya adalah pembohong yang buruk, bagaimana mungkin Seok Jin atau Lisa bisa percaya jika dirinya saja tidak bisa ia yakinkan?

"Astaga, aku hampir terlambat." Atensi Seok Jin teralih ke Lisa dan Jimin langsung menghembuskan napas lega. _"Oppas, I gotta go. See ya!"_

Jimin membalas lambaian tangan Lisa, tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu gadis tersebut. Ia bergegas meraih kopinya sendiri sebelum Seok Jin kembali menceramahinya tentang pekerjaan dan menuju meja di pojok kafe yang menjadi _spot_ favoritnya. Meja itu terasa hangat oleh sinar matahari yang merayap melalui dinding kaca di sebelah kanannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan _laptop_ dari ranselnya dan meletakkan benda pipih tersebut di atas meja. Ranselnya Jimin letakkan di kaki meja.

Sambil menunggu proses _loading_ selesai, Jimin meneguk cairan kental itu dengan khidmat. Hal yang paling disukai Jimin dari kafe Seok Jin adalah lokasinya yang berada tepat di sudut perempatan jalan. Dindingnya yang terbuat dari kaca membuat pengunjung dapat melihat para pengguna jalan yang tak hentinya silih berganti. Meski begitu keadaan gaduh diluar sama sekali tidak menyentuh bagian dalam kafe, jadi Jimin bisa menikmati suasana metropolitan Busan tanpa harus menjadi bagian di dalamnya. Letak kafe itu sendiri tidak jauh dari Busan Art College, mantan kampus Jimin dan tempat Lisa menuntut ilmu saat ini. Tidak heran jika sebagian besar pengunjung kafe tersebut adalah mahasiswa.

Suara ribut yang datang dari pintu menarik perhatian Jimin, detik berikutnya ia terkekeh melihat seorang laki-laki lari terbirit-birit memasuki kafe. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Seok Jin berdiri di depan kasir dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada dan raut wajah tidak senang.

"Apa alasannya kali ini?" Tanya Jimin pada Seok Jin yang datang dengan dua piring _muffin_ di tangannya.

"Dia terlambat bangun karena mengerjakan _paper-_ nya hingga pukul tiga dini hari." Jawaban Seok Jin lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan dan Jimin mengangguk maklum.

"Dia masih mahasiswa, _Hyung._ Jangan terlalu keras padanya." Saran Jimin.

Seok Jin memutar bola mata jengah. "Dua hari yang lalu dia juga terlambat meski malam sebelumnya dia tidak begadang sama sekali. Pada dasarnya Minjae memang tidak bisa bangun pagi, Jimin- _ah._ Dan aku bingung kenapa aku masih mempekerjakannya sampai sekarang."

"Itu karena _Hyung_ adalah orang baik. Dan aku tahu kau menyayangi Minjae seperti adikmu sendiri."

"Memecatnya tidak akan membuatku berhenti sayang padanya."

Kali ini justru giliran Jimin yang memutar bola mata. "Terserah katamu, _Hyung."_

"Oh ya, tadi adikku menelepon." Mendadak Seok Jin mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Yang di Seoul? Apa katanya?" Tanya Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari _muffin_ cokelatnya.

"Dia ingin berlibur disini bersama temannya." Kali ini Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap yang lebih tua. "Apakah kira-kira Bibi akan keberatan jika mereka tinggal di bersama kita?"

Jimin menggeleng ringan. "Kamar di sebelah punyaku kosong, kita tinggal mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam dan membersihkannya."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Seok Jin ragu, namun buru-buru menambahkan melihat ekspresi bingung yang lebih muda. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mempertanyakan ketulusan Bibi, hanya saja- hm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Adikku sedikit berisik dan aneh, aku hanya khawatir anak itu menimbulkan masalah disini."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau sendiri tidak aneh dan berisik, _Hyung."_

" _Ya!"_

Seok Jin hampir melempar sendok plastik yang dipakainya sedangkan tawa Jimin langsung meledak, terlihat begitu senang karena berhasil menggoda _hyung-_ nya. Suara tawanya terdengar renyah dan sangat cocok dengan cuaca musim panas yang cerah.

"Aish, kalian semua sama saja. Aku lebih tua, setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit hormat padaku."

Tawa Jimin berubah menjadi kikikan pelan. Seok Jin yang melihat tersebut mau tidak mau akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga. Ia sebenarnya ingin tetap marah, namun senyum Jimin membuatnya sulit berpura-pura. Matanya memindai penampilan Jimin dalam sedetik, dengan kaos polos dan _sweater_ tipis serta _jeans_ dan _sneaker,_ lelaki itu lebih terlihat seperti mahasiswa di awal dua puluhan ketimbang novelis berbakat dengan buku-buku yang sudah terjual banyak.

Seok Jin sering berpikir mungkin Jimin adalah perwujudan dewa matahari. Pribadinya selalu ramah, ceria, dan sangat mudah tersenyum. Hanya Jimin yang tertawa ketika Seok Jin mengeluarkan lelucon garing yang menurut teman-teman mereka terlalu tua untuk seusia mereka. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka selalu menyukai pribadi Jimin, namun Seok Jin lebih dari tahu ada berapa banyak luka yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum memukau tersebut.

"Tadi _Hyung_ bilang 'teman-teman'? Ada berapa orang?"

Pertanyaan Jimin menarik Seok Jin dari lamunannya. "Ah? Mmm, kalau tidak salah dia bilang akan bersama dua orang. Teman kerja, mungkin."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati merasa was-was sekaligus bersemangat. Seok Jin sering bercerita tentang adiknya yang bekerja di Seoul, namun ini pertama kalinya adik Seok Jin berniat datang. Biasanya Seok Jin yang akan ke Seoul karena pekerjaan adiknya membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan mengunjungi Seok Jin di Busan. Jimin hanya berharap si adik ini memiliki hati sebaik kakaknya. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jimin, yang lebih tua meraih tangan Jimin dan meremasnya lembut.

"Tenang saja, adikku orang yang baik. Lagi pula kalian seumuran, jadi aku yakin kalian bisa akrab. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh, Tae Hyung akan langsung jatuh hati padamu."

Kalimat Seok Jin berhasil menghapus kernyitan di kening Jimin, namun dalam hati ia berharap agar hal itu tidak sampai terjadi.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Lisa bergegas memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas begitu kelasnya selesai. Ia mengecek jam di ponselnya, masih ada sekitar tiga jam sebelum kelasnya yang terakhir dimulai. Tanpa banyak pikir ia segera membawa langkahnya menuju tempat parkir yang berda tepat sayap kiri gedung fakultasnya.

"Lisa!"

Langkah Lisa terhenti mendengar suara yang amiliar memanggilnya dan menemukan Seok Jin yang berdiri dengana punggung bersandar ke Mini Cooper kesayangannya. Lelaki itu mengenakan kaos merah muda pucat yang dilapisi kemeja putih dengan motif kotak-kotak abu-abu. Bawahannya adalah _ripped jeans_ biru pudar dan Coverse yang juga berwarna abu-abu. Sekilas Seok Jin tampak seperti salah satu senior Lisa yang dalam tahap pengurusan skripsi, bukannya pemilik kafe yang menjadi langganan mahasiswa BAC.

" _Hyung?_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lisa begitu keduanya berhadapan.

"Menjemputmu. Kau mau ke kafe kan?"

Lisa mengangkat alis, tidak membeli ucapan Seok Jin begitu saja namun pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Dan juga menunggu adikku yang sebentar lagi sampai."

 _Sudah kuduga._ Gadis tersebut menggumam dalam hati. Sebelumnya Jimin sudah memberitahunya tentang kedatangan adik Seok Jin yang katanya akan berlibur selama tiga minggu di Busan. Lisa tahu dirinya bukan _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Seok Jin karena ia terlalu sering membuat lelaki itu kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ke kafe saja, disana ada Minjae- _hyung_ bukan?"

"Kenapa buru-buru? Temani aku disini dan kita ke kafe bersama."

"Tapi aku malas-"

" _HYUNG!"_

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan lambat ke arah mereka. Jendela di sebelah kursi penumpang menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang melambai penuh semangat. Seok Jin balas melambai namun dengan gaya yang lebih kasual, meski begitu ia tidak menutupi senyum lebar yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di sebelah Mini Cooper milik Seok Jin dan detik selanjutnya laki-laki tadi langsung berlari ke arah Seok Jin untuk memeluknya.

" _Miss you, Hyung."_ Lisa mendengar bisikan pemuda yang kini Lisa yakini sebagai adik Seok Jin di telinga sang kakak sebelum melepas pelukannya. Tinggi keduanya hampir sama namun Seok Jin sedikit lebih berisi ketimbang adiknya.

Ia terlalu fokus mendengarkan percakapan sepasang saudara tersebut _(Kau semakin kurus, Tae. Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan pola makanmu, hm? –_ Hyung, _aku baru saja sampai, aku lelah. Jangan marahi aku dulu, oke?)_ sehingga tidak menyadari sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang Tae Hyung.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Kook, kemarilah, kenalkan ini Seok Jin- _hyung. Hyung,_ ini Jung Kook, temanku yang sering kuceritakan."

Dan saat itulah Lisa akhirnya membawa pandangannya ke sosok tersebut. Hanya satu kedipan dan Lisa menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berpaling. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari Tae hyung, surai gelap, garis rahang tajam, bibir tipis dengan bentuk yang menarik, dan _oh, matanya,_ Lisa belum pernah melihat mata yang sangat gelap sekaligus menyilaukan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan Anda, Seok Jin- _ssi."_ Jung Kook membungkuk sekilas dengan seulas senyum yang mampu membuat lutut Lisa melemah.

Seok Jin terkekeh. "Cukup Jin- _hyung_ saja, teman Taetae berarti temanku juga." Jeda sejenak sebelum Seok Jin tampak menyadari sesuatu. "Ohya, kenalkan, ini Lisa, pelanggan nomor satu K2."

Ketika mata Jung Kook terarah padanya, Lisa tahu setelah ini hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

"Berhenti bekerja seperti robot, Park Jimin. Aku bahkan belum selesai dengan naskah TMBMIL part 2."

Min Yoongi, berusia 27 tahun, tiga tahun terakhir bekerja sebagai editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan buku yang terkenal. Ia adalah editor semua karya-karya Jimin sejak lelaki tersebut menyelesaikan naskah pertamanya. Kemampuan menulis Jimin yang digabung dengan pengalaman _editing_ Yoongi membuat novel debut Jimin sukses di pasaran. Entah karena kebetulan atau keberuntungan, sejak saat itu Yoongi menjadi satu-satunya editor yang menangani semua naskah hasil karya Jimin.

" _Empat-ratus-lima-puluh-dua_ halaman, Jim." Ujar Yoongi dengan nada rendah, matanya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk menyorot tajam ke arah lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya. "Aku baru saja selesai merevisi naskahmu sebanyak 452 halaman, semalam kau bilang datang kesini untuk membahas masalah _layout,_ bukannya bertanya mengenai plot yang sesuai untuk _draft_ barumu. Demi Tuhan, aku bukan maniak kerja sepertimu."

Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya hanya memanyunkan bibir melihat wajah kusut Yoongi. Cuaca di luar sana panas namun apartemen editornya selalu meneriakkan kesuraman. Ia mengeluarkan napas panjang sebelum berucap,

"Aku tidak peduli dengan desain _layout_ dan _cover-_ nya, _Hyung._ Aku percaya seleramu, kau saja yang tentukan dan aku pasti akan menyetujuinya."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau sudah harus memulai naskah yang baru, Jimin- _ah."_

"Tentu saja harus! Begitu proses _editing-_ nya selesai, tak lama lagi pasti naskahnya akan langsung dicetak, dan begitu bagian kedua ini sudah didistribusikan maka aku sudah membuat untuk bagian terakhirnya."

"Tidak ada jaminan naskahmu akan langsung disetujui." Yoongi masih berusaha mendebat.

"Kau tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi, _Hyung."_ Jimin menyahut cepat, ada seringai tipis yang menggantung di sudut bibirnya.

Kembali Yoongi menghela napas lelah, kesal karena tidak bisa memungkiri ucapan yang lebih muda. Jimin memang tidak pernah mengalami masalah dengan pihak penerbit, tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menunda mencetak naskah Jimin. Respon masyarakat terhadap karya-karyanya tidak pernah mengecewakan, bahkan kenyataannya email kantor sering dikunjungi oleh pembaca setia Jimin dan menanyakan kapan si penulis mengeluarkan karya baru. Selama setahun terakhir Yoongi sibuk menggarap novel trilogy milik Jimin. Seri pertama yang berjudul _The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: I Need U_ sukses menuai pujian dari beberapa kritikus dan tentu saja para pembaca. Acara bedah buku yang diadakan penerbit pun berlangsung meriah dan penuh antusias. Dan kini anak itu datang membawa draft untuk seri terakhir bukunya meski Yoongi _belum selesai_ dengan seri keduanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan merecoki _Hyung_ tentang ini untuk sementara waktu." Suara Jimin menarik Yoongi dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jimin yang terlihat menimbang-menimbang keputusan. " _Hyung_ benar, aku butuh _sedikit_ jeda dari pekerjaanku. Jadi kau bisa menyelesaikan _editing_ -nya tanpa gangguan dan aku akan menikmati waktu semihiatusku."

" _Good choice._ Naskahmu akan rampung tidak lama lagi dan tenggat waktunya masih ada sebulan lagi, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Saat itulah keduanya mendengar suara pintu apartemen Yoongi dibuka yang kemudian diikuti dengan suara _tap tap tap_ beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hai, Nam- _hyung"_

Kim Namjoon, teman seapartemen Yoongi, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jimin. Penampilannya berantakan dengan wajah kusut dan lingkaran hitam yang kentara.

" _Rough night?"_ tanya Jimin.

" _Obviously."_ Sahut Yoongi.

Meski begitu Namjoon tetap mengulaskan senyum tipis. "Apa aku mengganggu diskusi kalian?"

" _Ani._ Kami hanya mengobrol ringan."

Perbincangan ketiganya pun berlanjut. Namjoon bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang gajinya tidak sesuai dengan waktu yang ia habiskan di kantor. Menjadi seorang akuntan bukanlah cita-citanya, namun otaknya yang jenius membuatnya bisa memasuki lapangan pekerjaan dengan mudah. Namjoon sedang semangat menceritakan tentang salah satu rekan kerjanya yang kedapatan tidur ketika ponsel Jimin berdering nyaring.

[ _Oppa,_ pulang. sekarang.]

Jimin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Lisa. Anak itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan 'halo' lebih dulu. Mendadak perasaan Jimin diliputi cemas. Dibenaknya langsung terbayang adik kecilnya, apakah anak itu membuat masalah lagi?

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

[Oh, ahaha, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, _Oppa._ Semuanya baik-baik saja.]

Kerutan di alis Jimin kembali. Ia bisa merasakan dua pasang mata yang menyorot padanya, jadi ia menoleh ke arah dua temannya seraya menggeleng pelan. Mengutarakan dengan isyarat tidak ada masalah.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku cepat pulang?"

[Saudara Seok Jin- _hyung_ sudah datang.]

"Oh, lalu?"

[Dia membawa dua teman, dan, ugh, _y'know what? They're hot. All of them._ ]

Sampai disini semua kekhawatiran Jimin lenyap. _"You scared the shit out of me, you brat."_

Diujung sana Lisa terkikik geli. [ _Mian, Oppa._ Tapi aku serius, tentang kau yang harus pulang sebelum makan malam, Bibi Kyung Soo ingin kita semua makan bersama sebagai sambutan untuk adik Seok Jin- _hyung_ dan teman-temannya.]

"Baiklah. Aku akan cepat pulang."

Dengan itu Jimin memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Tidak jadi makan malam disini?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku disuruh cepat pulang."

"Jisoo berbuat ulah lagi?" kali ini Namjoon yang bersuara.

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Ia memasukkan _laptop_ nya ke dalam tas berserta barang-barangnya yang lain. "Tidak. Adik Seok Jin datang berkunjung, dan _eomma_ ingin kami semua makan malam bersama."

Yoongi mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya."

"Oke." Sahut Jimin cepat sebelum menoleh ke arah Namjoon. "Namjoon- _hyung,_ titip salam untuk Jinnie- _hyung?"_

Yang paling tua diantara mereka mendengus sedangkan Jimin tidak bisa menahan kekehan puas melihat Namjoon mendadak salah tingkah. Orang-orang disekitar mereka mengetahui bagaimana Namjoon menggilai Seok Jin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, bahkan Min Jae si pegawai kafe dapat melihatnya. Ya, semua orang, kecuali Seok Jin sendiri.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Perjalanan pulang Jimin memakan waktu tiga puluh menit di bus dan sepuluh menit jalan kaki setelah ia turun di halte terdekat rumahnya. Cahaya keemasan mulai menghiasi ujung langit begitu Jimin meninggalkan halte. Langkahnya ringan dan santai, sementara matanya memperhatikan jalan dan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Jimin hampir mengenal semua orang yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya, mulai dari _ahjussi_ pemilik kedai _seafood_ di depan rumahnya, atau mahasiswa yang tinggal di apartemen di sebelah kedai tadi, hingga penjual kue beras yang hanya datang ke kompleks mereka pada akhir pekan.

"Jiminie!"

Ia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari tempat _laudry._ Senyum Jimin otomatis merekah, langkahnya terhenti menyaksikan lelaki tadi berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Jong In- _hyung._ " Sapa Jimin begitu lelaki tadi sampai di hadapannya. Tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut beberapa inchi membuat Jimin harus sedikit mendongak.

"Kau mau pulang kan?" Jimin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo."

Dengan akrab Jong In merangkul pundak Jimin sekaligus menarik yang lebih pendek melangkah bersamanya. Jimin yang sama sekali tidak keberatan hanya terkekeh. Keduanya berjalan bersamaan dengan posisi yang sama. Jong In adalah tetangga yang menempati apartemen di seberang rumah Jimin. Lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan program magisternya tersebut sering datang menemani Kyung Soo di toko bunga mereka jika memiliki waktu luang.

"Dari mana?"

"Rumah Yoongi- _hyung,_ seperti biasa masalah pekerjaan."

Jong In mengangguk. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui pekerjaan Jimin sebagai seorang penulis, namun Jong In adalah salah satunya. Orang-orang selain teman terdekat Jimin lebih mengenalnya sebagai pemuda biasa yang membantu ibunya mengurus toko bunga di depan rumahnya. Penghasilan tambahan datang dari Seok Jin sebagai penyewa yang kini lebih sering dianggap anak sulung Kyung Soo ketimbang penyewa rumah. Mereka saling bertukar salam sebelum Jong In menyeberang ke apartemennya sendiri.

Jimin bisa mendengar suara Jisoo yang bertindihan dengan suara-suara orang dewasa. Ia melirik ke dalam toko bunga yang tampak sepi meski lampu di tengah ruangan terlihat menyala. Jimin melangkah menuju pintu depan seraya mencatat dalam hati untuk kembali mematikan lampu ketika matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam. Ia disambut dengan pemandangan Jisoo yang tampak berlari dari arah kamar tidurnya seraya tertawa. Anak itu terhenti di tengah ruangan mendengar suara dari arah pintu sebelum menghambur ke arah Jimin.

"Jimin- _oppa!"_

" _Hime!"_ Jimin segera berlutut dan meyambut Jisoo ke dalam pelukannya. " _Hello,_ _Sweetheart, how's my princess doing today?"_

" _I'm doing fiiiine, Oppa."_ Jisoo menjawab fasih meski dengan aksen Busan yang kental.

" _Really? You're not lonely, are you?"_ tanya Jimin lagi dengan sebelah tangan merapikan anak rambut Jisoo yang berantakan.

" _Animnida. I'm not lonely because I get friends today, but I still miss Jimin-oppa."_

Jimin terkekeh mendengar Jisoo yang masih kesulitan membedakan yang mana bahasa Korea dan bukan dan malah mencampurnya. Sejak belum bisa bicara Jimin memang sudah mengajarinya bahasa asing, namun itu malah terdengar lucu karena dia menggabungnya dengan bahasa Korea.

"Teman baru?"

"Hu-ung!"

Jisoo menarik kakaknya menuju ruang tengah seraya bercerita mengenai apa yang dilakukannya seharian selama Jimin tidak ada. Ia meninggalkan Jimin disana untuk kembali ke dapur. _"Eomma, Oppa_ sudah pulang."

Jimin berniat menuju ke kamarnya namun ia memilih untuk menyapa Kyung Soo lebih dulu. Akhirnya ia meletakkan tasnya di sofa beserta jaketnya sebelum menyusul Jisoo kesana. Aroma masakan merasuk ke rongga hidungnya begitu ia mencapai dapur.

" _Eomma,_ aku pulang."

Kyung Soo yang sedang sibuk mengiris daung bawang segera mengangkat pandangannya. Di sisi kanannya ada Jisoo yang duduk di atas konter tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, kedua kaki mungilnya tak henti bergoyang.

"Hei, Sayang. Apa kau lelah? Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Jimin dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Jimin hampir saja meleleh dengan sentuhan tersebut andai saja suara tawa tertahan yang familir tidak tertangkap telinganya. Melalui pundak Kyung Soo ia menusuk belakang kepala Seok Jin dengan tatapannya.

" _Eomma,_ berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Rengek Jimin.

Kyung Soo menoleh ke belakang sebentar. "Jangan dengarkan ucapan Seok Jin, dia tidak akan berhenti menggodamu jika kau terus meladeninya."

"Dia tidak akan berhenti jika _Eomma_ terus memperlakukanku seperti Jisoo."

"Memangnya kenapa?" celetuk Jisoo. _"Oppa_ kan juga anak _Eomma,_ tentu saja dia harus memperlakukan _Oppa_ sepertiku. Kalau aku dipanggil 'Sayang' Jimin- _oppa_ juga harus dipanggil 'Sayang', karena kita berdua adalah anak _Eomma~"_

Keduanya tertegun sejenak sebelum Kyung Soo kembali menatap Jimin. "Nah, Jisoo dapat poinnya. _Eomma_ berlaku adil pada kedua anak _Eomma,_ iyakan Jisoo?"

Pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan afirmatif dari Jisoo dan membuat Jimin menghela napas.

"Terserah kalian saja." Jimin pura-pura merajuk. Bibirnya dimanyunkan dan memasang wajah mirip anjing terbuang. Melihat itu membuat Kyung Soo tersenyum geli sedangkan Seok Jin justu memutar bola mata. Namun suara kekehan lain yang disusul dengan kata _"Cute"_ membuat Jimin akhirnya sadar bahwa masih ada orang lain disana.

Mata tajam, hidung tinggi, surai keemasan. Sosok yang sedang menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan itu jelas-jelas memiliki paras memukau, dan tambahan lain adalah ia juga sedang balas menatap Jimin.

"Oh ya, Tae, kemarilah." Itu suara Seok Jin. "Ini adalah Jimin, putra sulung bibi Kyung Soo."

Tae Hyung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jimin yang masih terpaku di posisinya. Perbedaan tinggi mereka tampak nyata begitu Tae Hyung berada di hadapannya.

"Hai, namaku Kim Tae Hyung." ia mengulurkan tangan. "Jin- _hyung_ sering bercerita tentangmu di telepon. Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu secara langsung, Jimin- _ssi."_

Kata pertama yang muncul dalam benak Jimin adalah _gorgeus,_ harusnya ia tidak terkejut mengingat Seok Jin sendiri memiliki rupa yang cocok mengisi sampul majalah ketimbang menjadi pemilik sebuah kafe. Jemarinya tenggelam penuh dalam telapak Tae Hyung yang lebar namun sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

"Dia juga sering bercerita tentangmu, Tae Hyung- _ssi."_

" _Just Tae Hyung is okay, or Tae."_

"Jimin, kalau begitu."

"Chimchim?"

"Taetae."

" _That's fair."_

Lalu keduanya tergelak. Seok Jin yang sejak tadi kembali fokus pada masakannya namun tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka menoleh. Ia menatap Jimin dengan sorot _sudah-kubilang-kalian-akan-cocok._ Tak lama kemudian Jimin undur diri ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan berjanji akan selesai sebelum makan malam siap.

Jimin sedang mengeringkan rambutnya ketika Jisoo mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berteriak tentang makan malam yang sudah siap jadi ia harus segera turun. Ia mendengar derap kaki Jisoo yang berlari menjauh, sepertinya menuju kamar lain yang berseberangan dengan kamar Jimin. Anak itu pasti senang dengan kedatangan orang baru di rumah mereka, ia punya teman baru yang bisa diajaknya bermain ketika Jimin harus keluar. Jisoo adalah anak yang periang dan manis, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa akrab dengan anak perempuan seusianya. Anak itu lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah bersama ibunya atau pergi ke kafe Seok Jin. Jisoo bahkan dekat dengan Min Jae.

Di lorong ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki dengan Jisoo yang bergelayut dalam gendongannya. Ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Hoseok, teman Tae Hyung. Mereka berbinang sejenak dan Hoseok melontarkan lelucon yang berasil membuat Jimin tertawa. Senyum Hoseok mengingatkan Jimin pada matahari dan ia hampir mengamini ucapan Lisa di telepon tadi.

"Sepertinya makan malam sudah siap, iyakan _Hime?"_

Jisoo mengangguk antsusias dalam gendongan Hoseok. "Kata _Eomma_ kalian harus cepat sebelum makanannya dihabisi Lisa- _eonni_ dan Jin- _hyung."_

Hoseok terkekeh mendengar kalimat polos Jisoo sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah, kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin mematikan lampu di depan sebentar."

Jimin bisa mendengar suara gaduh ketika melewati ruang makan yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu depan, hampir lupa tentang lampu di toko yang masih menyala. Tanda _close_ nya sudah terpasang sejak tadi namun ia melihat pintu masuk toko sedikit terbuka. Ia melirik ke dalam ruangan dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di dalam sana. Posisi laki-laki membelakangi pintu dan tampak khusyuk mengamati pot-pot kecil yang berisi _gysophila_ yang mekar. Sosok itu berpakaian serba gelap. Kemeja hitamnya tampak pas di tubuhnya dengan ujung yang tenggelam dalam celana kain hitamnya. Sepatunya juga berwarna hitam dan satu-satunya kain yang berwarna lain adalah kos kaki putihnya.

Jimin berdehem pelan. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi toko kami sudah tutup. Silahkan kembali besok."

Suara Jimin tampaknya mengagetkan sosok tersebut sebelum akhirnya berbalik, membuat dunia Jimin berhenti berputar. Manik Jimin melebar dengan mulut menganga. Ia harus mengeratkan pegangannya pada kenop pintu karena mendadak lututnya terasa begitu lemah untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya.

Disana, sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya, berdiri sosok yang sudah tidak pernah dilihatnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Wajahnya persis seperti dalam ingatan Jimin, mata segelap malam, hidung tinggi, dan bibir tipis yang kadang terlihat seolah mencebik. Bagaimana orang itu bisa ada disini? Berada begitu dekat Jimin? Atau apakah ini semua hanyalah halusinasi?

Jimin tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu (atau apakah benar-benar berhenti?) karena suara Lisalah yang akhirnya memutus tatapan mereka.

"Jimin- _oppa?_ Kenapa lama sekali? Eh? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Jung Kook- _oppa?"_

Jimin tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jung Kook yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya (Jimin tidak sadar kapan Jung Kook berjalan ke arahnya).

Kemudian Jung Kook tersenyum.

"Halo, Jimin- _ssi._ Namaku Jeon Jung Kook, teman Tae Hyung."

Lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Anda, Jimin- _ssi."_

Hal terakhir yang Jimin lihat adalah senyum ramah Jung Kook sebelum ia berbalik menuju pintu gerbang. Ia tidak mengindahkan Lisa yang terus memanggilnya. Yang Jimin butuhkan saat ini adalah menjauh secepat mungkin dari sosok tersebut.

Hal itu membuatnya berakhir duduk termenung di taman kecil di dekat rumahnya. Ia menduduki salah satu ayunan disana meski tidak memiliki niat untuk mengayunkannya. Jimin berniat menginap di rumah Yoongi namun kemudian sadar tidak membawa dompet atau ponselnya. Ia menghela napas, ribuan pertanyaan saling bertubrukan di kepalanya. Apa yang Jung Kook lakukan disini? Dan kenapa ia bersikap seolah tidak mengenal Jimin? Atau mungkinkah orang itu bukan Jung Kook- _nya?_ Tidak, Jimin yakin itu adalah Jung Kook yang dia kenal, dia mungkin sudah lama tidak melihat wajahnya, namun Jimin tetap akan bisa mengenali Jung Kook dimanapun.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang saat ini di rasakannya. Sedih? Bingung? Terkejut? Ataukah rindu?

"Aku bisa mendengar suara gigi-gigi di kepalamu bekerja."

Jimin segera mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan manik Jong In. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersilang di dada. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu jalan tak jauh dari posisi keduanya menyirami tubuh Jong In dengan cara yang menarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Hyung?"_

"Aku juga bisa menanyakan hal yang sama." Lelaki itu menempati ayunan kosong di sebelah Jimin, kepala menengadah sedangkan kedua tangannya menggenggam rantai ayunan. "Ibumu menghubungiku, dia khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit. Dia mengira kau pergi ke tempatku, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk mencarimu."

Jimin mendengus. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

"Kau sering kesini setiap kali sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jadi aku pikir tidak salahnya mencari disini terlebih dahulu. Apalagi Bibi Kyung Soo juga bilang kau sama sekali tidak membawa ponsel dan dompetmu, jadi kupikir kau tidak mungkin pergi jauh."

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik." Jimin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, namun kekehan Jong In menandakan bahwa yang lebih tua juga mendengarnya.

" _So, what's going on?_ "

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari celah bibir Jimin. "Tidak ada masalah apa-apa, _Hyung"_

"Kau datang kesini, berarti ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu. Dan apapun itu berarti masalah."

Jimin menggerakkan tangannya seolah menampik kalimat Jong In. Apapun yang saat ini ada di pikirannya tidak bisa ia bagi ke lelaki tersebut.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti, tapi sebaiknya kau segera kembali sebelum Bibi menjadi semakin khawatir dan menyuruh siapapun yang ada di rumahmu saat ini mencarimu."

Jimin masih berada di posisinya beberapa jam setelah Jong In pergi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya ketika arlojinya menunjukkan pukul sebelah lewat.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Seok Jin adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Jimin yang berdiri di pintu dapur keesokan harinya. Matahari diluar sudah tinggi dengan langit bersih tanpa awan, bertolak belakang dengan aura yang memancar disekitar Jimin.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Jimin menduduki salah satu kursi dan langsung membaringkan kepalanya ke atas permukaan meja.

"Sudah sering kukatakan untuk merubah gaya hidupmu. Aku mulai merasa dikehidupan sebelumnya kau adalah seekor kelelawar."

Jimin mengeluarkan erangan lirih dari tenggorokannya mendengar omelan Seok Jin. Semalam ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, laptopnya bahkan masih berada di dalam tas yang dipakainya ke rumah Yoongi kemarin sore. Namun Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ke lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya _Hyung_ itu bahwa sepasang iris segelap malam dan gigi kelinci terus membayangi pikirannya.

Alih-alih Jimin memilih berbincang tentang hal lain.

"Dimana _Eomma_ dan Jisoo?"

"Mereka pergi ke pasar diantar Tae Hyung," Segelas kopi dengan aroma yang pekat diletakkan di sebelah kepala Jimin, tepat di depan matanya. "-dan jika kau bertanya kenapa Jisoo tidak pergi sekolah itu karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu."

Senyum Jimin terkembang dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghisap pelan kopi tersebut. Seok Jin yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerucutkan hidung. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana lidah Jimin seolah mati rasa dengan panasnya cairan hitam tersebut.

Jimin mendesah. "Kopimu memang yang terbaik, _Hyung._ Aku mencintaimu."

Saat itulah dari arah pintu depan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya mengarah ke dapur.

"Jung Kook- _ah,_ Hoseok- _ah."_ Seok Jin menyapa dua pemuda yang baru datang.

Jimin refleks memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu dapur dan Jimin bersumpah mendengar jantungnya sendiri melambat dalam sedetik sebelum berubah cepat detik selanjutnya.

 _Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi._ Batin Jimin berbisik. Jeon Jung Kook benar-benar ada di depannya saat ini. Mengenakan kaos putih polos longgar dengan ujung-ujung surai yang tampak lembab.

"Kenapa kalian berdua berkeringat?" Tanya Seok Jin.

"Kami berlomba di perjalanan pulang tadi." Hoseok yang menjawab.

"Berapa usia kalian?" suara Seok Jin terdengar mengejek.

"September nanti 23 tahun, _Hyung."_ Jung Kook menjawab dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tapi mental kalian tidak beda dengan bocah sepuluh tahun. _Aigoo,_ pantas saja adikku tidak berubah, dia bergaul dengan dua manusia seperti kalian."

Hoseok terkekeh, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Seok Jin. "Dia akan menjadi jauh lebih buruk jika tidak bersama kami, _Hyung._ Tidak banyak yang bisa tahan dengan alien seperti adikmu."

Seok Jin mendengus. "Terserah. Segera habiskan sarapan kalian setelah itu mandi."

Hoseok menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'Ne, Eomma'_ dan Seok Jin membalasnya dengan mengomel tentang anak muda jaman sekarang yang tidak tahu cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua, seolah usianya berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Jimin biasanya akan bergabung dengan siapapun yang bisa menggoda Seok Jin. Ia juga akan ikut mengeluarkan komentar-komentar yang membuat alis yang lebih tua berkerut. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena atensi Jimin sepenuhnya fokus ke pemuda di depannya. Percakapan yang terjadi di sekitarnya terasa blur. Satu-satunya hal yang jelas adalah sosok Jung Kook.

Jung Kook masih memiliki bekas luka di pipi kirinya (Jimin ingat luka itu di dapatnya ketika Jung Kook pertama kali mencoba mengendarai sepeda), tahi lalat di bibir bawahnya pun juga masih ada, senyumnya juga masih mengingatkan Jimin akan seekor kelinci. Tapi ada juga hal-hal baru yang Jimin temukan pada diri Jung Kook. Seperti aura yang mengelilinginya kini semakin kuat, urat-urat di sekitar lengannya yang sesekali terlihat menandakan si pemilik merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Kepercayaan diri terpancar kuat dari caranya menatap dan menarik bibir.

Jung Kook tahu dirinya menarik dan ia memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Oi, Jimin." Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Seok Jin. "Sejak tadi kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu sama sekali. Ada apa?"

Jimin menatap piring di hadapannya lalu beralih ke wajah tiga orang lain yang juga balas menatapnya.

"O-oh, tidak ada apa-apa, _Hyung._ Sepertinya aku masih mengantuk. Hahaha."

Seok Jin tampak tidak membeli ucapan Jimin namun juga tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Jimin akhirnya memusatkan perhatian ke panekuk di hadapannya dan mulai mengunyah dalam diam. Ia melewatkan lirikan tersembunyi yang berasal dari sepasang manik gelap di hadapannya.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

" _Hyung, jebal."_

Jimin berada pada titik dimana ia hampir bersujud dihadapan editornya sendiri. Keduanya berada di kafe Seok Jin, sedang menikmati cuaca cerah seraya menungu Nam Joon yang seperti biasa selalu muncul paling akhir. Min Yoongi menyesap _Americano-_ nya untuk yang kesekian kali sebelum kembali menatap yang lebih muda dengan wajah malas andalannya.

"Aku benci pantai, kau mengetahuinya dengan baik, Park Jimin."

"Tapi _Hyuuuung,_ Seok Jin- _hyung_ bilang aku harus ikut-"

" _Yep, you. Not me."_

"-tapi aku tidak mau sendirian dengan adik Jin- _hyung_ dan teman-temannya. Kau dan Nam- _hyung_ harus menemaniku, _Hyung. Please, please, pleaseeeeeee."_

"Aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ harus menemanimu kemana?"

Namjoon langsung menempati kursi kosong diantara dua temannya dan membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan dinding kaca yang menampilkan jalan raya.

"Kau ajak Namjoon saja, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tuan putrinya."

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa kau juga harus ikut, _Hyung, all he will do is just making that weird face whenever Jin-hyung is around."_ Jimin lalu beralih menatap Namjoon. _"No offense, Hyung."_

Namjoon mendengus. _"My face is not weird, excuse you._ Tapi sebelum itu aku perlu tahu inti percakapan kita saat ini adalah?"

"Seok Jin- _hyung_ akan ke pantai akhir pekan ini dan ia ingin kalian berdua ikut, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak mau ikut. Jadi Namjoon - _hyung,_ bantu aku membujuk Yoongi _-hyung_."

Yoongi melemparkan tatapan _I-know-it's-not-your-real-reason-you-brat_ ke arah Jimin, namun sama sekali tidak ditangapinya karena Namjoon juga beralih ke arah Yoongi dengan mata yang menampung harapan terlalu besar.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk menolak ajakan ini, _Hyung."_ Itu Namjoon yang bicara. "Kau sendiri yang bilang Jimin butuh jeda, dan yang hanya kau lakukan adalah berdiam diri di rumah, sedangkan aku sebenarnya butuh sedikit _me time_ sebelum memutuskan sesuatu yang cukup besar."

"Keputusan apa? Kau ingin beralih profesi dari akuntan yang membosankan menjadi _underground rapper?"_ Yoongi hanya bercanda ketika mengatakannya namun ketika melihat semu tipis yang menghiasi pipi teman seapartemennnya ia langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya. _"Seriously,_ Joon? Kau benar-benar ingin berhenti?"

"Aku belum memutuskan apapun, aku harus memikirkannya dulu."

" _See?_ Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalian berdua harus pergi." Jimin menyahut penuh semangat.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Ia tahu dua manusia tidak penting di hadapannya ini akan tetap menariknya ke dalam mobil sekeras apapun Yoongi menolaknya.

Maka pada hari Sabtu pukul delapan tepat Yoongi sudah berada di luar apartemennya menentang sebuah ransel seraya memasang wajah paling sepat yang ia bisa. Disebelahnya Namjoon sedang mengunci apartemen mereka dengan riang, tampak berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Yoongi.

Jimin sudah menanti dengan senyum lebar di depan gedung ketika keduanya sampai di lantai dasar.

"Jangan tersenyum lebar seperti itu padaku, Cebol. Aku membencimu." Sembur Yoongi sebelum membuka pintu depan di sebelah kemudi.

Yang lebih muda hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat muka masam _Hyung_ nya. Ia biasanya akan membalas _'kita hanya beda satu senti, Hyung'_ kapanpun Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Cebol, tapi untuk kali ini Jimin membiarkannya. Ia berhutang ucapan terima kasih pada Yoongi.

Namun senyum Jimin langsung luntur begitu ia melihat ke kursi belakang. Namjoon ternyata menginvasi tempatnya di kursi tengah bersama Tae Hyung dan Hoseok. Jimin menoleh ke arah kursi belakang yang ditempati Lisa dan Jung Kook.

"Jimin- _oppa,_ ayo cepat masuk!" Lisa melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

" _O-okay."_

Dengan kikuk Jimin menempati kursi di sebelah Jung Kook, sebisa mungkin membuat jarak diantara mereka namun kursi belakang yang agak kecil dan postur Jung Kook yang besar membuat kulit mereka bersentuhan di beberapa titik. Namun Jung Kook tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, sosoknya terlihat tenang dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya. Matanya tertutup dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka membuat Jimin mengira-ngira apakah Jung Kook sedang tidur.

Perjalanan menuju pantai hanya memakan waktu kurang dari satu jam. Seok Jin memarkir mobil tidak jauh dari bibir pantai dan Tae Hyung adalah orang pertama yang secara literal melompat dari mobil kemudian berlari ke arah laut, tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

Jimin memilih membantu Seok Jin dan Namjoon mengeluarkan karpet dan payung besar dari bagasi beserta keranjang yang berisi makanan dan cemilan untuk semuanya. Mereka menggelar dua karpet berukuran sedang di pasir yang kering dan menancapkan payung besar tadi untuk menaungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

"Terima kasih banyak, Namjoon- _ah."_ Ucap Seok Jin begitu semuanya tertata rapi.

Jimin praktis memutar bola mata melihat senyum terlalu lebar milik Namjoon. Seok Jin memanggil semuanya ke pinggir dan menyuruh mereka memakai tabir surya sebelum bermain-main dan berenang. Jimin memilih duduk di bawah karpet, menikmati sekaleng Cola yang mereka bawa.

"Ini menyenangkan." Seok Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya menghela napas pelan. Angin pantai memainkan ujung rambutnya yang tidak ditata.

Jimin dengan spontan mengamini. Untuk sesaat kecamuk dalam kepalanya terlupakan. Sesuatu tentang birunya laut dan angin yang membawa aroma garam mampu membuat otot-otot Jimin kembali pada posisinya semula. Ia mengambil semangka yng sudah dipotong-potong kecil oleh Seok Jin dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh khidmat. Ia memperhatikan Tae Hyung yang sudah basah kuyup berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka. Ia mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna hijau muda dengan warna biru di bagian lengannya, sementara warna kuning pada saku di dadanya tampak senada dengan celana katun pendek yang menjadi bawahannya. Itu hanyalah pakaian sederhana, namun Tae Hyung membuatnya terlihat menarik.

"Hei, Jim." Tae Hyung menyapa begitu ia duduk di sebelah Jimin. Sebelah tangannya menyapu rambutnya ke belakang memamerkan alis dan jidatnya yang Jimin yakin mampu membuat siapapun sulit bernapas.

"Hei, Tae."

Tae Hyung tampak melirik Seok Jin yang tampak fokus dengan sebuah buku di tangan dan kedua telinga tersumbat _earphone._ Di sebelahnya Yoongi berbaring menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai bantal, tidak perlu melepas kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya untuk mengetahui bahwa lelaki pucat itu sedang tertidur. Setelah memastikan kedua lelaki di sebelah mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan diri masing-masing, Tae Hyung kembali menatap Jimin.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Alis Jimin terangkat sebelah nada yang digunakan Tae Hyung. Mimiknya terlihat penuh persekongkolan dan selama seminggu terakhir mengenal Tae Hyung, Jimin mampu mendeskripsikan pemuda tersebut dalam tiga kata sifat: _careless, childish, weird._ Meski begitu harus Jimin akui, apa yang Seok Jin katakan memang benar adanya karena kini ia dan Tae Hyung seperti dua saudara kembar yang akhirnya bertemu setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Apa itu?"

" _Is Namjoon single?"_

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha memproses kalimat Tae Hyung barusan. "Namjoon- _hyung?"_

Tae Hyung mengangguk dua kali.

" _Why do you want to know?"_ Jimin balas bertanya.

Yang ditanya menghela napas. _"Because he's hot and cute, and I think I wanna bang him, or banged."_

Jimin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _"You, what!?"_

"Sssh!" Tae Hyung buru-buru menoleh ke Seok Jin dan Yoongi kemudian menghela napas lega karena keduanya tampak tidak terusik dengan suara Jimin.

"Oke, aku rasa aku tidak akan keberatan berkencan dengannya, _he seems funny._ Tapi sebelum itu aku harus memastikan dia bebas atau tidak. _So?"_

"Kau harusnya lebih dulu bertanya apakah dia gay atau bukan, Tae."

Tae Hyung mengibaskan tangan. _"Don't need. I can make the straightest boy go down on me with this face."_

" _Eww, Tae, that's gross."_ Balas Jimin dengan wajah mengerut lucu.

" _But true."_ Sahut Tae dengan _rectangle smile_ andalannya.

"Dia _single."_ Ujar Jimin kemudian. "Tapi hal lain yang harus kau tahu adalah itu karena dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati seseorang yang sudah lama menarik perhatiannya."

"Benarkah? Siapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sampai disini Jimin tampak enggan menjawab. _"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that."_

"Aku mengenalnya?"

Kebungkaman Jimin membenarkan tebakan Tae Hyung. Ia memikirkan apakah ia ingin mengetahui orang yang berhasil membuat seorang Kim Namjoon jatuh hati. Tae Hyung tahu dirinya tidak buruk, dia jauh dari kata tersebut. Namun memiliki wajah indah tidak selamanya menjadi jaminan kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian semua orang, dan Tae Hyung yakin Namjoon bukanlah pria berpikiran sempit yang menjunjung keindahan fisik diatas segalanya. Namjoon itu cerdas dan kharismatik, sekaligus kaku dan pemalu, dan Tae Hyung selalu tertarik pada orang dengan perpaduan karakter seperti itu.

"Well, aku rasa aku tidak perlu tahu." Ujar Tae Hyung setelah hening beberapa saat. Ia menunjukkan senyum miring ketika Jimin balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. _"I just need to show him I'm worth more than this secret crush of him."_

" _Sure, you can Tae."_ Balas Jimin seraya mengasak puncak kepala Tae Hyung ringan.

Hal itu dibalas Tae Hyung dengan melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin hingga membuat yang lebih pendek terjatuh ke belakang.

" _Ya! Hajima!_

Jimin berbaring dengan seluruh tubuh Tae Hyung menindihnya. Ia berusaha mendorong Tae Hyung namun gagal karena yang lebih tinggi malah menggelitiknya. Mereka berdua sibuk larut dalam dunia mereka dan tidak menyadari Seok Jin yang kini menoleh ke arah mereka dengan mimik terusik.

"Ahahaha. Berhenti, Tae!"

" _Ya!_ Kalian berdua berisik!" itu datang dari Yoongi.

Tae Hyung memperhatikan sekeliling dan melihat Hoseok dan Lisa yang tampak serius membuat istana pasir. Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Lisa! Hobi- _hyung!_ Ayo bantu aku melempar Jiminie ke dalam air!"

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Tae Hyung melebarkan mata. Usahanya untuk melepaskan diri semakin besar melihat Hoseok dan Lisa yang kini berlari ke arah mereka dengan senyum licik penuh persekongkolan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu– guys– _ya!"_

Dua puluh detik kemudian Jimin berakhir dilempar ke dalam air dengan rasa asin yang memenuhi lidahnya. Ia segera bangkit, mengusap air dari wajahnya dan langsung mengejar salah satu dari tiga manusia yang kini berhamburan sambil tertawa. Ia berhasil menarik Hoseok ke dalam air dengan bantuan Namjoon yang sudah basah sebelumnya. Sementara Lisa selamat karena sebelum Jimin sempat melakukan apapun ia sudah lebih dulu berlutut meminta maaf, kedua matanya menyorot memohon dan Jimin selalu _lemah_ pada gadis tersebut.

"Kemari kau, Kim Tae Hyung."

" _Uh-uh, not today, Man."_

Keduanya saling melempar cengiran –dengan Jimin yang perlahan maju sementara Tae Hyung yang berjalan mundur beberapa langkah di depannya.

" _JIMINIE PABO!"_ Tae Hyung meneriakkan frasa tersebut sekuat tenaga sebelum berbalik dan kembali berlari sekuat tenaga.

Keduanya terus berkejaran di sepanjang bibir pantai. Meskipun Tae Hyung memiliki kaki panjang dan ramping, tapi Jimin dengan stamina yang kuat hampir berhasil meraih Tae Hyung. _Hampir,_ andai saja Tae Hyung tidak berlari ke arah sosok yang tampak sibuk dengan kamera DSLR di tangannya.

"Kook-ah, tolong aku."

Jung Kook terperanjat ketika Tae Hyung tiba-tiba bergelayut di belakangangnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Namun pandangannya dengan cepat terarah Jimin yang juga balas menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut yang lucu.

Pandangan Jimin teralih ke Tae Hyung yang menengok dari balik pundak Jung Kook, ia menyengir lebar penuh kemenangan.

" _You're so dead, Tae."_ Ujar Jimin dengan nada penuh racun.

Tae Hyung membalas dengan memeletkan lidahnya dengan semangat seolah tahu Jimin tidak berani mendekat jika ada Jung Kook.

" _You owe me this, Tae."_ Namun mata Jung Kook sama sekali tidak berpindah dari Jimin. Ia mengedikkan kepala kemudian melanjutkan, _"Go. I get this."_

" _Thanks, Bro."_ bisiknya sebelum kembali berlari _sangat cepat_ melewati Jimin.

Jimin langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk menangkap Tae Hyung namun sebuah tangan besar menahan lengan atasnya. Tubuhnya ditarik hingga ia kembali berhadapan dengan sosok Jeon Jung Kook yang berdiri tangguh di depannya.

Matanya yang besar dan gelap sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Jimin.

"Le-lepaskan aku." Ia berusaha menarik diri namun entah kenapa Jimin seolah kehilangan kuasa atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Jung Kook menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dan mendadak Jimin menyadari bagaimana kacaunya penampilan dirinya saat ini. Ia mengenakan kaos bergaris hitam-putih dengan celana katun merah-hitam yang panjangnya tidak mencapai lutut Jimin. Ia akan merasa percaya diri andai saja ia tidak basah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan pasir yang menyebar di punggungnya, sementara ujung-ujung rambutnya menempel kasar di pelipisnya. Wajahnya terasa lengket karena air laut dan memerah terkena sinar terik matahari.

Secara keseluruhan Jimin terlihat berantakan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jung Kook. Ia juga mengenakan celana katun yang senada dengan Jimin –Seok Jin membeli 7 set kaos dan celana katun untuk mereka semua- yang dipasangkan dengan t-shirt berwarna putih dan _kering._ Mata Jimin menyorot kerah baju Jung Kook yang dibiarkan terbuka terlalu lebar dan mendadak ia merasa begitu _panas_.

"Bertahun-tahun berlalu tapi kau sama sekali tidak berubah, _Hyung."_ Suara Jung Kook tidak lebih dari desauan angin namun terdengar jelas bagi Jimin.

Ada kilat aneh yang bermain di iris malam Jung Kook, seolah ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang hanya ia bagi kepada Sang Pencipta. Dan Jimin hanya berdiri disana, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam manik Jung Kook yang gelap namun memancarkan ribuan bintang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan sampai terluka, _Hyung._ Aku tidak pernah lagi membawa _band aid_ di saku celanaku seperti waktu kita kecil dulu."

Tangan Jung Kook yang bebas merapikan surai Jimin dari wajahnya. Kemudian Jung Kook tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan gigi depannya yang selalu mengingatkan Jimin akan seekor kelinci, pada bocah laki-laki dengan bola basket yang terlalu besar untuknya ketika usianya sembilan tahun. Jung Kook tersenyum dan Jimin kembali terjatuh, terjatuh, dan terjatuh.

" _Bogoshipda, Jiminie-hyung."_

 **Tbc**

 _Night's footnote:_

a-yo. Long time no see, guys ^,^

Pada akhirnya cerita ini tidak tamat di chapter 2. Mendadak alur awal yg sudah Night buat berubah jadi Night pikir _why don't make it another long story just like you always did?_ Anyway, sorry for taking this too long, no excuses this time. See you xxoxxooxxo


End file.
